


La malédiction de Drago Malefoy

by Lou_Phoque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Drama, Drug Addiction, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_Phoque/pseuds/Lou_Phoque
Summary: Après la guerre, Drago Malefoy a tenté de se tenir à l'écart des ennuis, mais ceux-ci menacent de le rattraper lorsque sa Marque se réveille, réclamant du sang. Tuer ou mourir, tel est le dilemme auquel il se heurte. Entre malédiction, addictions et obsessions, ses retrouvailles avec Harry pourraient-elles le sortir de cet enfer, ou n'est-ce que le début de la fin ? / Drarry ; TW drogues, meurtres, scènes explicites
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Le Purgatoire

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente une nouvelle histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps.
> 
> C'est une fanfic plutôt sombre, voire malsaine, qui met en scène un Drago Malefoy qui n'est pas vraiment ressorti indemne de la guerre contre Voldemort... entre malédiction, addictions et obsessions, ses retrouvailles avec Harry pourraient-elles le sortir de cet enfer, ou n'est-ce que le début des ennuis ? C'est du Drarry, mais pas vraiment du Drarry mignon...
> 
> Pour les biens de la production de cette histoire, Lavande Brown est bien l'une des victimes de la guerre (c'est le cas dans le film mais il me semble que dans les livres elle s'en sort).
> 
> Je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement que mon autre fic, j'ai déjà une petite avance dans les chapitres qui me permettra de tenir au moins jusqu'à 2021.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**PARTIE 1. LE CHOIX**

**\- DRAGO -**

**CHAPITRE 1. Le Purgatoire**

Mon pied entre en contact avec une surface molle, gluante, et une désagréable sensation d'humidité se répand le long de ma chaussette. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? Je me baisse et constate (tout en jurant sur tous mes ancêtres) que j'ai écrasé… un jaune d'oeuf.

Or, il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans les environs qui soit assez cinglée pour disséminer du jaune d'oeuf sur la moquette marron de l'arrière-boutique du Purgatoire.

– PATIL ! hurlé-je en cherchant ma baguette magique dans les replis de ma cape. PARVATI PATIL !

L'intéressée pointe le bout de son nez dans l'embrasure de la porte qui mène à la boutique que nous partageons. Les pierres bariolées qu'elle porte en pendentif tintinnabulent lorsqu'elle baisse la tête pour constater les dégâts, et sa longue queue-de-cheval aussi noire et luisante que du jais voltige alors qu'elle la secoue pour signifier son agacement.

– Drago Malefoy, tu viens de ruiner mon expérience ! me dit-elle en sortant sa propre baguette pour nettoyer son bordel.

– Quelle expérience ? Tu essaies de faire cuire des omelettes sur la moquette, maintenant ? grogné-je en vérifiant qu'il ne reste plus aucune substance visqueuse sur mon pied.

– Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas aussi bête que toi, rétorque-t-elle d'un air excédé. Je pratiquais de l'oomancie.

– De l'ooman… quoi ?!

– De la Divination par les oeufs. C'était un art très prisé, dans l'Antiquité.

Ça me fait une belle jambe.

– Et tu étais obligée de faire ça par terre ?

– Je ne voulais pas que l'environnement interfère avec ma prédiction, m'explique-t-elle avec un sérieux presque inquiétant. Si je les avais mis dans une poêle, les bordures auraient limité la propagation de l'oeuf et l'auraient déformé.

Une bonne dizaine de remarques narquoises me chatouillent la langue, mais je les ravale. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec Parvati – pas ce matin, alors que je viens de passer une nuit affreuse, à lutter contre une douleur sourde qui tambourinait derrière mon oeil droit. Cela doit se lire sur mon front, car le visage de la jeune femme s'adoucit. Elle s'approche de moi et pose une main encombrée de bagues scintillantes sur mon bras. Je me raidis à ce contact, me retenant de me dégager de l'étreinte de ses doigts.

– Tu te sens mieux ? Tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette, hier soir.

– Je me porte comme un charme, mens-je. Il y a eu beaucoup de clients, avant mon arrivée ?

– Pas vraiment.

Comme pour la contredire, la clochette du Purgatoire retentit. Nous échangeons un regard, puis quittons l'arrière-boutique pour revenir dans le magasin que nous partageons, aux présentoirs encombré de chaudrons, de fioles et d'artefacts divinatoires plus obscurs les uns que les autres.

Au départ, l'idée de m'associer à une bonimenteuse – pardon : à une diseuse de bonnes aventures – ne m'enchantait pas vraiment. Mais si je n'avais pas concédé à ce sacrifice, mon entreprise aurait coulé aussi sûrement que ce balourd de Hagrid dans le lac de Poudlard. J'avais beau travailler jour et nuit, mes potions me rapportaient tout juste de quoi payer mon loyer. Cela faisait bien longtemps que la fortune de ma famille avait été engloutie : entre les réparations à financer, les funérailles de ma mère et mon investissement dans une boutique de potions… l'or avait filé entre mes doigts, et il ne me restait plus qu'un peu de poussière incrustée sous les ongles. Alors j'ai été contraint de ravaler ma fierté et de chercher quelqu'un avec qui m'associer – quelqu'un ayant une réputation bien moins scandaleuse que la mienne. Il me fallait la perle rare, dont l'intégrité ne serait jamais remise en question, si possible un ou une sorcière ayant combattu les Mangemorts lors de la guerre contre Voldemort.

Parvati Patil était la dernière personne à laquelle je m'attendais. Je ne connaissais même pas son prénom, je savais seulement que nous étions à Poudlard la même année, qu'elle avait été répartie à Gryffondor et qu'elle avait accompagné Potter au bal de Noël, en quatrième année. J'avais ressenti une curieuse sensation dans le creux du ventre en constatant qu'il s'était dégoté une fille, et même une jolie fille, pour l'accompagner à ce bal ridicule. Si j'avais su que je retrouverai cette fille, des années plus tard, pour parler business… Elle voulait ouvrir sa boutique d'art divinatoire mais avait trop peur de se lancer seule. Elle aurait pu, pourtant. Elle attire les clients comme un pot de miel attire les mouches. Comment lui en vouloir ? Elle est aimable, bavarde, charmante. Et contrairement à moi, elle n'a pas la Marque des Ténèbres gravée sur l'avant-bras.

J'ai compris, bien plus tard, qu'elle était hantée par ses propres fantômes, et qu'elle ne supportait pas la solitude : ses fantômes la dévoraient alors, pourchassant chaque miette de bonheur qui sommeillait elle. Je suis son rempart contre cette solitude, aussi ironique que cela puisse être : elle n'aurait pas pu trouver pire bouclier que moi. Mais elle ne me voit pas comme un ancien Mangemort, un être indigne de confiance qui mérite l'opprobre éternelle ; pour elle, je ne suis qu'un crétin arrogant qu'elle aimait voir se chamailler avec ses camarades du temps de Poudlard.

Je l'observe papillonner autour de notre nouveau client, lui montrant un pendule qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver son chat perdu. Je me retiens de lui faire remarquer qu'il s'est probablement fait dévorer par un renard errant. Je m'occupe uniquement de la partie « potions » de notre boutique, et ne doit pas me mêler de ses affaires. Je m'éloigne d'elle et m'approche d'un chaudron dans lequel bouillonne la potion du jour. Une Potion d'Aiguise-Méninges. Selon Parvati, je devrais plutôt miser sur les philtres d'amour, bien plus prisés par les jeunes sorciers et sorcières, mais je me refuse à en commercialiser. Leur pouvoir est trop puissant. Trop effrayant. Ce n'est pas d'une fiole de poison qu'est né Voldemort…

Alors que je me penche par-dessus les flancs cuivrés de mon chaudron, une nouvelle migraine me taillade l'oeil. Je m'éloigne des volutes de fumée, enfonce mon visage contre mes poings dans l'espoir d'apaiser la douleur. J'ai l'impression que la lumière de la boutique est aveuglante et chaque son, même infime, nourrit ma douleur. Parvati prend congé du client et bientôt, son ombre m'enveloppe, ses yeux inquiets cherchent à établir un contact avec les miens.

– Drago ?

– Ça va, murmuré-je. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, va plutôt t'occuper de tes oeufs et de tes feuilles de thé.

Elle m'ignore et inspecte mon visage. L'inquiétude borde ses longs cils noirs.

– Tu saignes…

J'effleure mon visage et constate qu'effectivement, mon nez pisse le sang. Le liquide pourpre qui dévale mes phalanges est envoûtant, et sans Parvati, j'aurais pu le contempler de longues minutes. Mais la jeune femme me force à me redresser et à lever le menton pour endiguer le saignement.

– Ne bouge pas, me dit-elle du même ton que si j'étais un petit animal à soigner, peut-être un chaton.

Un chaton, moi. Quelle connerie. J'ai envie de rire, mais Parvati m'interrompt d'un claquement de langue impatient.

– Arrête de remuer, Malefoy.

Elle nettoie le sang avec sa baguette magique, puis essaie de me fourrer un truc blanc dans le nez.

– C'est bon, ça s'est arrêté, protesté-je en la repoussant, mais elle insiste. Nom d'un pagne gluant de troll, je n'arriverai jamais à respirer avec ce machin dans la narine.

– Ce « machin » s'appelle un coton, Drago Malefoy.

– Et je te dis que je n'en ai pas besoin, rétorqué-je en le retirant de ma narine obstruée.

Elle croise les bras et adopte un air sévère, qui crispe ses traits harmonieux. Malgré son teint mat et ses cheveux noirs, elle ressemble soudainement à cette vieille chouette mal plumée de Minerva McGonagall. C'est bien la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir. Je détourne les yeux.

– C'est la troisième fois que ça t'arrive depuis le début de la semaine. Il faut que tu ailles consulter.

– On a déjà eu cette conversation mille fois. Je gère, Patil, alors mêle-toi de tes affaires au lieu de fourrer ton nez dans les miennes.

– Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir à Sainte-Mangouste.

– Tant mieux pour toi, tu pourras revendre ma part du magasin à quelqu'un de plus intéressant que moi. Et de plus beau, bien que cela puisse être difficile.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne parvient pas à réprimer un petit sourire.

– Cette conversation n'est pas finie, me dit-elle en me tournant le dos pour retourner à ses bricoles divinatoires.

Je soupire. Parfois, je regrette amèrement notre association.

D'autre fois, je me demande ce que je ferai sans elle.

**OOO**

Nous fermons à dix-neuf heures. Bien que nous logeons tous les deux dans les appartements qui surplombent la boutique, je préfère m'éclipser dans les rues de l'Allée des Embrumes plutôt que rejoindre ma chambre. Parvati ne me retient pas, elle a d'autres hippogriffes à fouetter.

Notre boutique se situe à la frontière entre le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes. D'un côté, la lumière ; de l'autre, l'obscurité. Nous l'avons donc tout naturellement baptisée Le Purgatoire. Ni Paradis ni Enfer, mais un entre-deux où se côtoient alambics et boules de cristal, magasin aussi bien spécialisé dans les Potions que la Divination.

Plus je m'enfonce dans les Embrumes, et plus l'air semble se raréfier.

Pourtant, les lieux avaient changé, après la guerre. Beaucoup de commerces illégaux avaient cessé, et pendant un temps, le quartier était presque aussi sûr que les couloirs de Poudlard (si l'on fait abstraction des Basilics et des criminels en liberté). Mais peu à peu, les mauvaises habitudes ont repris, sans que les Aurors cherchent à les juguler. Il faut bien laisser libre court à une petite part d'illégalité, pour ne pas donner l'impression de vivre dans un pays trop despotique.

Au fond d'une artère baignée d'une pénombre bleutée, je la trouve. Beaucoup de personnes sont persuadées qu'elle est ma petite amie, mais les choses sont bien plus terre-à-terre entre nous. Je lui donne de l'argent, et Astoria Greengrass me fournit la seringue dont j'ai besoin. Je pourrais me préparer la potion qu'elle contient moi-même, mais je refuse d'abriter quoi que ce soit d'illégal dans ma boutique. Je dois bien ça à Parvati. Astoria, qui dirige une boutique concurrente du Purgatoire avec l'aide de sa soeur (et de la fortune léguée par leurs parents, des Sangs-Purs qui ont su garder une neutralité parfaite pendant la guerre), ne nourrit pas les mêmes scrupules et n'hésite pas à vendre toutes sortes de potions dangereuses.

– Tu pourrais faire ça ailleurs, dit-elle en me voyant remonter ma manche et faire glisser l'aiguille sous ma peau.

– Détends-toi, personne ne nous regarde.

En effet, les vitres de sa boutique sont recouvertes de velours noir, opaque. Les lumières artificielles qui flottent sous le plafond éclaboussent le visage d'Astoria d'un halo argenté, lui conférant un air mystique qui s'éteindra avec les rayons du soleil. En vérité, Astoria n'a rien de mystique : elle est aussi pâle et vide que moi, et probablement aussi fracassée.

Nous aurions dû nous fiancer, elle et moi, en raison de contrats passés entre nos familles, mais la fin de la guerre nous a offert la liberté de refuser. Alors que la drogue se répand dans mes veines, je me surprends à rêver de ce futur duquel nous nous sommes détournés, elle et moi. Que serions-nous devenus ? Un couple uni, insouciant, amoureux ? Des parents heureux, d'un fils que nous aurions prénommé Scorpius ? Pff, la bonne blague… j'aurais fait un père affreux, et je ne suis pas certain qu'une mère dealeuse de potions aurait été l'exemple à suivre pour lui.

La mixture qu'elle m'a concocté est un savant mélange de potion d'amnésie, d'élixir de paix et de philtre d'euphorie. Au départ, je prenais moi-même de généreuses doses de ces potions pour me calmer, mais il s'est vite avéré que leur effet était trop limité. Trop doux. Tout juste bon pour chasser les angoisses et les insomnies légères, or les miennes sont trop profondes pour être chassées d'une gorgée de potion. Mais préparées ensemble, et directement injectées dans le sang, c'est autre chose… Je ne vais pas mentir : au début, j'ai essayé de préparer moi-même ce mélange, mais il ne valait pas celui d'Astoria. Puis Parvati s'est installée avec moi, ayant toujours un oeil sur mon activité, et Astoria est devenue ma seule échappatoire.

– A demain soir, Drago, me dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

– A demain soir, Astoria.

Je quitte mon ancienne fiancée potentielle et retourne chez moi. Le chemin du retour est plus agréable, la potion bat dans mes veines, emportant avec elle souvenirs et sentiments qui pourraient empoisonner mon coeur. Elle apaise également ma migraine, pourtant une pointe de douleur est toujours tapie dans ma tête. Je me demande parfois si elle est réelle.

Lorsque j'entre dans ma chambre, une très mauvaise surprise m'y attend.

Parvati est assise sur mon lit, et tient entre ses mains le carnet que je range précieusement dans ma table de nuit pour que personne ne puisse le trouver. Mais j'avais oublié à quel point les Gryffondor pouvaient être de sales petites fouineurs…

– Depuis quand est-ce que tu fais ça ? me demande-t-elle sans préambule, en tournant les pages de mon carnet.

Il contient des dizaines d'articles de presse. Ils concernent tous une seule et même personne, dont les photographies remuent en silence sous les gros titres. Des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, des lunettes ridicules, des yeux brillants… et cette estafilade sur le front, cet éclair qui hante mes cauchemars…

Parvati a de la chance que la potion d'Astoria irrigue mon organisme. Je devrais être furieux, lui hurler de dégager de ma chambre. Elle n'avait pas à trouver ça ! C'est personnel, intime. Est-ce que je fouille dans son placard à sous-vêtements, moi ? Mais la drogue déploie une douce torpeur dans mes veines, qui brouille mes pensées et paralyse ma langue, étouffant toute colère dans l'oeuf. Lorsque la voix de Parvati s'élève à nouveau, elle est feutrée, on dirait qu'elle a du satin sur les lèvres.

– Drago ?

Je réagis enfin.

– Si j'avais rangé ce carnet dans un tiroir fermé à clef, c'était peut-être pour que tu n'ailles pas mettre ton nez dedans, dis-je en lui prenant l'objet des mains.

– Je n'ai pas fait exprès, tu avais oublié de le refermer et j'ai vu un truc dépasser, alors… euh…

– Alors tu t'es encore mêlée de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

– Je fais bien de m'en mêler ! proteste-t-elle en rougissant. Ce truc est vraiment flippant, Drago ! On dirait un trophée de tueur en série !

Elle a soudainement l'air effrayé.

– Tu ne projettes pas de tuer Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr que non, soupiré-je en rangeant le carnet à sa place. Je me renseigne sur lui, c'est tout. Par… par curiosité.

– Par curiosité ? Mais… mais pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu gardes des photographies de Lavande Brown dans TA table de chevet ?

Elle se tait, et ses yeux marron se mettent à briller. Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça, mais les mots m'ont échappé. A travers la brume qui obscurcit mon esprit, une pointe de culpabilité me transperce le coeur.

– Je suis désolé, marmonné-je. Je ne voulais pas… désolé.

Elle ne me répond pas.

– Je n'aurais pas dû parler d'elle.

Elle baisse les yeux.

– N'en parlons plus, murmure-t-elle tristement.

– D'accord.

Son attention se reporte sur ma table de chevet, et je comprends qu'elle repense à mon carnet. Je devine immédiatement la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

– Parvati, je… je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je fais ça. C'est plus fort que moi. Je… je pense souvent à lui.

Elle accueille ces paroles en écarquillant légèrement les yeux, mais elle ne fait aucun commentaire. Elle est trop curieuse pour m'interrompre.

– Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis mon audience au Ministère, expliqué-je lentement. J'avais été convoqué sans savoir pourquoi, et j'étais persuadé qu'on allait me jeter à Azkaban, comme mon père. A la place, on m'a dit que j'étais libre ; Harry Potter est venu en personne me rendre ma baguette magique. Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a remercié de l'avoir sauvé. De l'avoir sauvé ! Alors que je n'ai rien fait, absolument rien fait…

Parvati secoue la tête pour me contredire, mais je reprends, plus fort :

– Je n'ai rien fait, lorsque ces Rafleurs l'ont amené au Manoir et qu'on m'a demandé de l'identifier. J'aurais pu le sauver à ce moment là, mais je n'ai pas eu le cran de le faire… j'ai vu sa meilleure amie se faire torturer sous mon nez, et je n'ai rien fait ! Et puis il y a eu Crabbe et le Feudeymon, et encore une fois, je n'ai rien fait. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé, alors que rien ne l'y obligeait… Puis lorsque V-Voldemort est revenu de la Forêt Interdite avec son corps, quand j'ai cru qu'il était mort… Dès que je ferme les yeux, je repense à ce moment… dès que j'essaie de dormir…

Les souvenirs se brouillent, à cause de la potion d'Astoria qui continue de se répandre sous mon épiderme. Si je me l'injecte, c'est aussi pour oublier ce moment, ce moment précis où j'ai senti le sol se dérober sous mes pieds, mon souffle mourir dans mes poumons, et où j'ai malgré tout obéi à Voldemort…

Je sens quelque chose d'humide couler sur mes lèvres, l'espace d'un instant je crois que ce sont des larmes mais le cri de Parvati me détrompe.

– Ton nez… !

Elle secoue sa baguette et fait léviter jusqu'à nous un mouchoir, qu'elle presse contre mon visage. Je la laisse faire. Je n'ai pas la force de la repousser.

– Ce n'est pas en cultivant une obsession pour Harry Potter que la situation va s'arranger. Au contraire, me dit-elle en tamponnant délicatement mon nez.

Lorsque le sang s'est tari, elle nettoie ce qu'il en reste d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle a l'air pensive. Je lui suis reconnaissant, malgré moi, de m'écouter.

Après un instant de réflexion, elle désigne ma table de chevet, ce qui fait carillonner ses bagues alourdies de pierres.

-Ce n'est pas sain, Drago. Si tu es autant obsédé par Harry, tu devrais aller lui parler, au lieu d'espionner sa vie en cachette.

– Pour lui dire quoi ? _Salut, ça fait huit ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, comment tu vas ? J'ai appris que tes meilleurs amis s'étaient mariés et s'attèlent maintenant à pondre une ribambelle de belettes rousses, pendant que ta copine s'est tirée avec un joueur de Quidditch, ce n'est pas trop dur à vivre ?_

– Tu devais t'arrêter à : « comment tu vas ? », me conseille-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle reprend quasi immédiatement son sérieux. Le silence nous enveloppe, tandis que les souvenirs teintés de culpabilité virevoltent autour de nous.

Tout à coup, Parvati fouille dans la poche de sa robe. Elle en ressort un petit morceau de papier froissé, qu'elle me tend d'un air solennel.

– Si je suis venue dans ta chambre, ce n'était pas pour parler de Harry, mais pour te donner ça.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– C'est l'adresse d'un Médicomage qui est installé à quelques rues de là, côté Chemin de Traverse, le Dr Singer. Je me suis renseignée et c'est le meilleur du coin. Il pourrait t'aider, pour tes migraines et tes saignements de nez.

– Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dis-je aussitôt.

– Il faut que tu le voies, Drago ! Tes douleurs, ton nez… ce n'est pas normal, tu le sais autant que moi. Tu dois faire quelque chose avant que ça n'empire.

Je froisse le papier et le fourre dans ma poche. Je n'ai aucune envie de lui rendre visite, mais Parvati est plus têtue qu'une mule. Elle me fixe, et ses yeux me font l'effet d'une sonde enfoncée dans mon corps de façon très peu confortable.

– Promets-moi que tu iras le voir.

Je reste silencieux, mais elle insiste.

– Si tu n'y vas pas, je prendrai ton carnet secret et le montrerai à Harry.

– Tu n'oserais pas.

– Tu crois ça ?!

Sa bouche forme une moue butée digne d'une ancienne Lionne.

Par Merlin. Elle est sincère.


	2. Le Médicomage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Il est venu le temps non pas des cathédrales, mais du chapitre 2, qui annonce la couleur pour la suite ! Je rappelle que c'est une fiction très sombre, où il y a, il faut l'avouer, plus de Hurt que de Comfort x)
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

**CHAPITRE 2. Le Médicomage**

Il y a des peintures de fleurs et d'hippogriffes couleur pastel sur les murs, mais ils ne parviennent pas à adoucir le parfum de désinfectant qui se déploie dans la salle d'attente du cabinet. Cette odeur aseptisée me dérange, j'ai l'impression qu'elle accroît la douleur qui bat contre ma tempe droite. Le secrétaire du Médicomage recommandé par Parvati m'observe d'un air suspicieux derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires. Une plume mordorée s'agite devant lui. Elle est si longue qu'elle lui chatouille le menton.

– Il y a une disponibilité de rendez-vous le vingt septembre, à huit heures du matin, propose-t-il en parcourant un livret qui doit être l'agenda du Médicomage.

Je fais rapidement le calcul. Les clients sont rares à une heure aussi matinale. Au pire, si quelqu'un désire acheter une potion, Parvati pourra toujours s'en occuper : je prends soin d'étiqueter chaque fiole pour que l'inventaire soit plus facile à effectuer. Elle n'aura qu'à les lire.

Je hoche la tête.

– Allons-y pour le vingt septembre.

– A quel nom dois-je vous inscrire, Monsieur ?

– Malefoy.

Le changement de physionomie qui s'opère chez mon interlocuteur est impressionnant. Toute couleur quitte son visage, hormis quelques touches de verdâtres qui s'attardent sur ses bajoues. On dirait qu'un fantôme vient de le traverser, répandant une onde glacée dans ses veines.

J'ai l'habitude de susciter ce genre de réaction, mais ce n'est jamais agréable d'avoir l'impression d'être un pestiféré. A une autre époque, mon nom engendrait courbettes, flatteries et autre hypocrisies enrubannées de velours. Et moi, je m'en gargarisais comme un coq dominant son poulailler, persuadé que ce serait éternel… Quel imbécile ai-je pu être.

– M-Malefoy, répète le secrétaire d'une voix blanche. Êt-êtes vous certain q-que ce soit une bonne idée de prendre rendez-vous ici ?

Je hausse soigneusement un sourcil, ainsi que Père m'a appris à le faire.

– Vous comprenez, n-nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de ternir la réputation du Dr Singer… Nous préférons privilégier un certain… standing...

Il se ratatine sur son siège, évitant soigneusement mon regard. Le message est clair : je ne mérite même pas que l'on me regarde en face.

Une chaleur désagréable fourmille sous ma peau. Je suis en colère, mais un autre sentiment domine, un sentiment gluant, répugnant, qui me donne la nausée. De la honte… une honte corrosive, une honte à laquelle j'essaie désespérément d'échapper… J'ai envie de fuir, de disparaître entre deux tableaux d'hippogriffes roses. Non sans horreur, je m'aperçois que mes poings serrés se sont mis à trembler.

Il me faut convoquer tout mon sang-froid pour répondre à cet homme, avec une indifférence feinte :

– Laissez tomber, je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre.

Il rougit, bafouille, sans parvenir à dissimuler son soulagement. Sa lâcheté me dégoûte, mais pas autant que la mienne.

– Au revoir.

Je tourne les talons, quitte l'ambiance suffocante du cabinet. Désolé, Parvati, ce sera pour une autre fois.

**OOO**

Alors que je m'engage dans une rue brumeuse qui mène au Purgatoire, ma migraine se réveille. Elle gagne rapidement du terrain, mitraille mon crâne, me force à m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle. Ma respiration est erratique, mon coeur bat trop vite. Nom d'une goule, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

– On dirait que ça ne va pas fort, Monsieur Malefoy.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée se détache des ombres de l'Allée des Embrumes pour me rejoindre. Ses contours sont flous, brouillés par les larmes de douleur qui perlent à mes cils.

– Laissez-moi vous aider, propose-t-il en me soutenant.

J'aimerais le repousser, mais je n'en ai pas la force. Il doit le savoir, puisqu'il m'entraîne sans difficulté entre deux habitations à moitié effondrées, maintenant une poigne d'acier sur mon bras. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il me veut, mais je n'arrive pas à éprouver la moindre appréhension. La douleur chasse toute terreur.

Il me fait entrer dans une bâtisse délabrée, où règne une obscurité poisseuse. D'un mouvement de baguette, il allume une rangée de bougies. Leurs mèches vacillantes illuminent une pièce ronde tapissée d'étagère. Celles-ci sont garnies de récipients transparents qui laissent entrapercevoir des curiosités peu ragoûtantes : cervelles de rats, yeux de crapauds, pattes de lapins… suis-je chez un apothicaire ? Les chaudrons d'étain empilés dans un recoin de la pièce me confortent dans cette idée. Pourtant, mon « hôte » porte une blouse blanche, semblable à celles dont s'attifent les Médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste…

Il m'aide à m'asseoir sur un fauteuil élimé, qui semble avoir servi à aiguiser les griffes de tous les chats errants du quartier. Ses mains frôlent mes poches, devinent les contours d'une seringue.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Il s'empare de la seringue, encore pleine d'une des potions d'Astoria. Ses yeux rougeoient à la lueur des bougies.

– Ne me touchez pas, protesté-je faiblement.

Il m'ignore et remonte ma manche, dévoilant ma peau piquetée de minuscules taches noires. Il se sert d'une vieille lanière en cuir en guise de garrot, et l'aiguille s'infiltre dans ma chair.

– Ça va apaiser votre douleur, me dit-il d'une voix douce, caressante.

Il a raison. La potion se diffuse sous ma peau et emmaillote la douleur sous une épaisse couche de velours. Les larmes se tarissent, ma vue se précise et je peux enfin observer mon curieux interlocuteur.

Il est plus jeune que ce que j'imaginais. Il doit avoir à peu près vingt-cinq ans, comme moi. Ses cheveux sont bruns, ses yeux d'un bleu envoûtant. Ses traits sont réguliers, son sourire est rassurant. Lorsqu'il se penche vers moi, je m'attends presque à percevoir les effluves d'un parfum citronné, semblable à ceux que portent les dandys qui fréquentent le Purgatoire en adressant des oeillades à Parvati, mais il sent la même odeur poussiéreuse que la bâtisse dans laquelle il m'a emmené.

– Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? demandé-je faiblement en massant mon bras. Comment saviez-vous…

Je désigne la seringue vide. Il comprend ce que je veux dire.

– Je vous observe depuis quelques temps, Monsieur Malefoy. J'ai appris à connaître certaines de vos… habitudes.

– Vous m'espionnez ?

Il se contente d'esquisser un sourire félin.

Je comprends pourquoi Parvati s'est effrayée, lorsqu'elle est tombée sur mon carnet consacré à Harry Potter. Avoir un « admirateur secret » est plus dérangeant qu'on ne pourrait le croire. J'espère qu'il ne collectionne pas les articles sur ma personne, car ils doivent former un bien triste tableau : lorsque ma liberté s'est ébruitée, certains médias s'en sont donnés à coeur joie pour me dépeindre comme un criminel dangereux qu'il faudrait surveiller, si possible avec des chaînes et des menottes. Heureusement que les journalistes se sont lassés de moi depuis longtemps.

– Qui êtes-vous ? répété-je en m'efforçant de ne trahir aucune appréhension.

– Je m'appelle Victor Anderson. Je suis Médicomage.

Cela explique la blouse blanche, mais pas le reste. Je me dévisse le cou pour observer les étagères où luisent d'étranges flacons.

– C'est votre cabinet, ici ? Vous devriez songer à refaire la décoration, si vous espérez attirer des clients.

– Pas exactement.

Il passe la langue sur ses lèvres, tel un serpent face à sa proie. Je me redresse pour lui montrer qu'il ne me fait pas peur.

– Nous sommes dans mon laboratoire. C'est ici que je fais mes expériences.

– Et j'en suis une ? Une expérience ?

Il me sourit.

– Non, bien sûr que non. Je vous ai amené ici à cause de ça.

Il prend mon bras et remonte de nouveau ma manche. Un bref instant, je crois qu'il va désigner les piqûres qui éclaboussent ma peau, mais son index s'arrête à deux centimètres de ma Marque. La mort de Voldemort ne l'a pas effacée, alors qu'à la première défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle s'était complètement évaporée du bras de ses Mangemorts. Elle continue de se déployer sur ma peau, avec ses ignobles yeux vides et son serpent qui ondule sournoisement jusqu'à mon poignet. Victor Anderson l'effleure avec une délicatesse qui confine à la tendresse, et je réprime un frisson.

– J'étais interne à Sainte-Mangouste jusqu'à l'année dernière. J'étais promis à une brillante carrière, m'explique le Dr Anderson en suivant les contours de la Marque du bout des doigts. J'ai toujours été très curieux. Trop, d'après mes supérieurs. Je m'intéressais à des arts secrets, des arts interdits. Comment comprendre comment fonctionnent les maléfices, si l'on ne se plonge pas corps et âme dans l'étude de la magie qui les crée ? C'est ce que je leur disais, mais je voyais bien qu'ils me prenaient pour un fou.

– Vous étudiiez la magie noire ? comprends-je dans un souffle.

– Je ne me contentais pas de l'étudier : je la pratiquais. Cela n'a pas plu à la Directrice de Sainte-Mangouste. Lorsqu'elle l'a découvert, elle est devenue verte de rage, mais elle ne pouvait pas me renvoyer sans qu'une enquête ne soit diligentée et qu'on ne découvre qu'elle m'avait laissé faire, sans se rendre compte de rien. Elle m'a donc proposé un marché : soit je quittais Sainte-Mangouste sans faire de vague et elle gardait le secret, soit elle prévenait l'Ordre des Guérisseurs, des poursuites disciplinaires seraient engagées contre nous deux et je risquais d'être définitivement radié de ma profession.

– Le choix n'a pas dû être très compliqué.

– En effet. J'ai rassemblé mes affaires et je me suis installé ici, où j'ai pu donner libre court à ma passion. Un maléfice, en particulier, a retenu mon attention. Un maléfice terrible, inventé par l'un des plus puissants sorciers du siècle, capable de graver dans la chair de ses serviteurs une marque destinée à les rallier à lui…

Ma Marque brûle sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Je retire vivement mon bras. Les yeux du Dr Anderson brillent, ses joues se sont enflammées, il me fait soudainement penser à un autre garçon trop passionné, trop obstiné, dont l'impulsivité lui a plus d'une fois joué des tours…

– J'ai longuement étudié la Marque des Ténèbres. Pourquoi a-t-elle disparue lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a perdu contre Harry Potter en 1981, alors qu'elle est restée très nette sur les bras de ses Mangemorts après sa défaite en 1998 ? Et mes recherches m'ont conduites à une conclusion qui vous concerne directement, Drago Malefoy.

Je cille, interloqué. Cet homme est fou à lier. Je devrais le repousser, transplaner, retrouver la chaleur confortable et douillette du Purgatoir au lieu d'écouter ses divagations invraisemblables.

Je reste cependant immobile, cloué par son regard flamboyant.

– Lorsque l'on s'engage à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est pour la vie. Il ne voulait certainement pas que sa mort libère ceux qui avaient ployé le genou devant lui, ainsi que cela avait été le cas après sa première défaite. Il a voulu graver son pouvoir dans la chair de ses serviteurs, leur imposer ses volontés, même après sa mort.

J'ai chaud, tout à coup. Beaucoup trop chaud. Derrière mes yeux, la douleur menace de se réveiller, battant doucement au rythme de mon coeur.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

– Les Mangemorts qui l'ont rejoint après sa renaissance se sont vu offrir une Marque différente. Une Marque qui se nourrit des desseins de Voldemort, indépendamment de sa mort. Si vous ne contentez pas ces desseins…

Je baisse les yeux sur cet horrible maléfice. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre la fin de sa phrase, malheureusement le Dr Anderson refuse de m'épargner la vérité.

– Elle répand son poison dans vos veines et se nourrit de votre énergie vitale. Cela commence par des migraines, des saignements de nez… puis les douleurs s'intensifient, l'infection se diffuse dans tout votre corps, touche vos organes un à un, vous défaillez… et vous mourez.

J'ai l'impression qu'un troll vient d'abattre son gourdin sur ma nuque. Je dois être dans un cauchemar… c'est forcément un cauchemar.

– Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? murmuré-je.

Ma voix vient de loin, très loin. Je ne suis même pas sûr que c'est moi qui ai parlé. Le Dr Anderson me répond, de sa voix veloutée :

– Nourrir la Marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant qu'elle ne vous dévore jusqu'à l'os.

– Comment ? En devenant le prochain Mage Noir qui terrorisera la Grande-Bretagne ? En asseyant ma domination sur les nés Moldus et les Sang-Mêlés, sur ceux qui n'attendent qu'un seul faux pas de ma part pour m'enfermer à Azkaban ?

Cette perspective est si saugrenue que j'en rirai presque. Ou en pleurerai, j'hésite encore. Ma tête est coincée dans un brouillard opaque, mon corps ne sait que ressentir. Le Dr Anderson poursuit, implacable :

– Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait une façon toute particulière de régner, de se repaître de la victoire…

– Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

– Il régnait par la terreur. Par le sang de ses ennemis.

Le sang de ses ennemis… Je pense immédiatement à Harry Potter et mes entrailles se glacent. Le Dr Anderson s'empresse d'ajouter :

– Maintenant qu'il est mort, je ne pense pas que sa Marque fasse la différence entre ses amis et ses ennemis. Elle a simplement soif de sang.

– Vous voulez que je me tartine le bras de sang frais, c'est ça ? m'esclaffé-je sans joie.

Il sourit. On dirait qu'il ronronne de satisfaction, le salaud.

Je devine ses paroles avant qu'il ne les prononce, pourtant elles m'écorchent tout autant le coeur que la raison.

– Seule la mort pourrait apaiser votre Marque. Tuez, Drago Malefoy. Tuez, ou mourez.

**OOO**

Je ne le ferai pas. Hors de question que j'obéisse à ce dingue. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier ! J'ai commis des erreurs, j'ai menti, triché, trahi ; mais je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Je serre les poings si fort que mes ongles lacèrent ma peau, la parsèment de demi-lunes rouge vif. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier. J'ai changé, j'ai laissé mon âme de Mangemort derrière moi. Elle est morte le jour où Harry m'a pris ma baguette. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier.

J'ai mal au crâne, aux poumons, au coeur. Je vais exploser, et personne ne retrouvera jamais mes morceaux. C'est un mauvais rêve… Merlin, faîtes que ce soit un mauvais rêve. J'ai envie de vomir, de crier, de pleurer.

Je ne sais même plus où je suis. J'ai quitté le « laboratoire » de Victor Anderson dans un état second, une mélasse noire et épaisse à la place du cerveau. Il fait froid, quelques gouttes de pluie s'écrasent sur mon visage. Je mords mon poing, y étouffe un hurlement de rage. C'est tellement injuste… pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour que le destin s'acharne ainsi contre moi ? J'ai essayé, pourtant, je promets que j'ai essayé de devenir quelqu'un de bien ! Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour qu'on me foute la paix ? Il faut que je meurs, c'est ça ? Que je m'efface de cette terre qui m'est inexorablement hostile ?

J'ai envie de me griffer, de me frapper. Du sang coule sur mon visage, mon foutu nez a décidé de refaire des siennes. Je ne l'essuie pas, je laisse le liquide noir s'engouffrer dans ma bouche. Avec un peu de chance, je vais réussir à m'étouffer avec mon propre sang, ce serait une belle mort. Malheureusement, mon corps s'acharne, il veut vivre et il me force à recracher des fleurs sanglantes sur le bitume glacé de l'Allée des Embrumes. Je m'essuie le visage, le nettoie avec un sortilège. Il ne parvient pas à chasser l'odeur métallique du sang, qui me donne la nausée.

Il faut que je parte de là.

Mes pas me guident mécaniquement au Purgatoire, fermé à cette heure-ci. De l'autre côté de la vitre, enveloppée d'une délicate lumière tamisée, Parvati range ses boules de cristal. Ses cheveux noirs sont lâchés, ils ruissellent jusqu'à sa taille. Elle dégage une telle douceur, une telle tranquillité que c'en est douloureux de la regarder. Comment fait-elle pour supporter de vivre avec une telle erreur de la nature que moi ? La perte de Lavande Brown l'a vraiment ravagée, pour qu'elle veuille rester avec moi envers et contre tous.

On forme un beau duo de pantins brisés, elle et moi. Son coeur bat pour une fille morte, et le mien est anesthésié. Il bat dans un corps vide, un corps qui me trahit, qui réclame que je devienne celui auquel j'ai essayé d'échapper…

Je fais volte-face et repart dans les ténèbres de l'Allée des Embrumes, incapable d'affronter Parvati. Mon bras m'élance. J'ai demandé au Dr Anderson si le trancher changerait quelque chose, mais il a réfuté cette hypothèse d'un geste de la main. « C'est trop tard, Monsieur Malefoy. Le poison est déjà dans vos veines ».

Le poison…

J'ai besoin d'une potion d'Astoria.


	3. L'invité surprise

**CHAPITRE 3. L'invité surprise**

Déni, marchandage, colère, dépression, acceptation : telles sont les étapes du deuil. Je me demande si l'on traverse les mêmes, lorsque l'on fait le deuil de soi-même. Et dans ce cas, laquelle de ces étapes s'applique à moi ?

Je me sens sonné, comme si j'avais pris le Magicobus de plein fouet. Pourtant, malgré mon état de choc, je ne crois pas être dans le déni. J'ai fait mon choix, il est ancré jusqu'au fond de mon âme : je ne me battrai pas. Je laisserai ma Marque me contaminer, me consumer et m'emporter. Avec un peu de chance, elle me laissera suffisamment de temps pour me permettre d'économiser quelque chose à léguer à Parvati et à Astoria. Ainsi, Parvati aura de quoi voler de ses propres ailes et Astoria pourra se consoler de la perte de son meilleur client.

Ai-je déjà atteint le stade de l'acceptation ? C'est difficile à dire. J'ai doublé les doses des potions d'Astoria. Grâce à elles, j'évite de me laisser emporter par le tourbillon de mes pensées. La drogue étouffe l'angoisse, la colère, la tristesse. Elle me permet de tenir le cap que je me suis fixé : plutôt mourir que d'être un meurtrier.

Personne n'est au courant de l'ultimatum posé par Victor Anderson. J'ai dit à Parvati que j'avais consulté le Médicomage qu'elle m'avait conseillé, le Dr Singer, et qu'il m'avait prescrit un traitement qui devrait m'aider à aller mieux. Elle a eu l'air soulagé et m'a remercié de l'avoir écoutée. Je n'ai ressenti aucune culpabilité, juste un vide vertigineux dans ma poitrine.

**OOO**

Il est midi, l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Nous n'avons pas eu énormément de clients, ce matin : le parchemin sur lequel je répertorie les ventes est tristement vide. De l'autre côté de la boutique, Parvati a eu plus de chance que moi ; d'un mouvement adroit du poignet, elle emballe les feuilles de thé que vient de lui acheter sa cliente et empoche ses gallions d'un air ravi.

– Elle était vraiment obligée de venir ici pour acheter ces machins ? Il y a en partout, marmonné-je après son départ, en me massant le front pour faire passer une énième migraine. Il lui suffisait de pousser les portes d'un salon de thé.

Parvati me considère avec sévérité.

– Ce n'est pas la même qualité.

– Tu parles, ce sont les mêmes feuilles partout.

– Tu n'y connais rien, insiste-t-elle en redressant le nez d'un air péremptoire qui me rappelle Miss « Je-sais-tout » Granger. Les ondes de notre boutique favorisent le Troisième Oeil, il imprègne chacun des artefacts que je commercialise. Les feuilles vendues dans les salons de thé peuvent se rhabiller à côté des miennes.

– Sérieusement, Patil ?

– Bien sûr. Et moi aussi, j'en suis imprégnée. Il me suffit de passer la porte d'entrée pour être beaucoup plus sensible aux ondes divinatoires. Telle que tu me vois, je peux prédire le futur les yeux fermés.

Elle a l'air tellement sérieuse que je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner.

– Eh bien vas-y, fais-moi une prédiction, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que ton Troisième Oeil t'apprendra sur mon avenir, la défié-je.

Je m'attends à ce qu'elle m'envoie promener, mais elle n'en fait rien. Un curieux sourire se dessine sur son visage, elle ressemble à une chatte qui vient d'attraper une souris juteuse et s'apprêter à jouer avec. Elle s'approche de moi et m'ordonne fermement :

– Donne-moi la main.

Je m'exécute, sans cesser de ricaner. Parvati m'ignore ; elle inspecte scrupuleusement la paume de ma main, glisse son index sur les lignes qui zèbrent ma peau. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si elle est sérieuse ou si elle se fout de ma gueule. Mon futur est-il réellement gravé dans le creux de ma main ? Tout à coup, je me demande si la malédiction que Voldemort a insufflé dans mes veines se détache du reste, ainsi que l'ultimatum posé par le Dr Anderson : _tuer ou être tué_. Si c'est le cas, comment réagira-t-elle ?

Il est trop tard pour retirer ma main, désormais. Parvati lève les yeux, l'air grave. Mon coeur s'emballe, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être parcouru d'un frisson d'appréhension.

– J'ai vu des choses, dit-elle en me relâchant lentement. Des choses que je n'aurais pas dû voir.

Ma bouche s'assèche alors que mon coeur s'affole.

– Quelles choses ?

– J'ai vu…

Elle semble hésiter, mais poursuit :

– J'ai vu un homme, aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux clairs.

Je pense immédiatement au Dr Anderson, avec ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux bleus et ses allures de chat de gouttière. Si elle l'a vu, _lui_ , alors qu'a-t-elle vu d'autres ? Mes muscles se raidissent et une vague de froid déferle dans ma cage thoracique. Parvati a l'air plus mystérieux que jamais lorsqu'elle continue, ses yeux bruns rivés aux miens :

– Il se tenait juste là, à l'entrée de la boutique… il te cherchait.

– Parvati, si c'est une plaisanterie…

– Il a prononcé ton nom, et toute couleur a quitté ton visage.

Je veux bien la croire. Je dois déjà être aussi blanc que le plafond de notre boutique.

– Mon nom ? Il n'a rien dit d'autre ?

– Ça se passait aujourd'hui, continue Parvati en m'ignorant superbement. Dans exactement deux minutes. Non… dans une minute. Quarante secondes. Trente. Vingt.

– Patil, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

– Dix… neuf… huit…

– Patil !

– … Deux… un…

Elle s'arrête. Rien ne se passe.

– Félicitations, Patil, tu viens de prouver l'inefficacité de ton Troisième Oe-

A cet instant, le carillon de la boutique tintinnabule. Je me retiens de faire un bond en arrière et, le coeur tambourinant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, me tourne vers l'entrée baignée de la lumière fuligineuse caractéristique du mois de septembre. Je m'attends à retrouver le faciès moqueur de Victor Anderson, bien campé dans sa blouse blanche de Médicomage, mais c'est un tout autre visage qui s'encastre dans mon champ de vision.

Nom d'un troll à trois jambes, c'est une blague ?!

– Parvati, j'ai bien eu ton hibou, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urge… Malefoy ?

Je ne sais pas si je suis soulagé ou horrifié lorsque les prunelles vertes de Harry Potter rencontrent les miennes. J'entends Parvati s'esclaffer dans mon dos, et peu à peu, les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquent dans mon esprit.

Potter a l'air tout aussi incrédule que moi. Ses yeux exécutent des allers-retours entre Parvati et moi, il réalise en même temps que moi ce qu'il se passe. L'infâme traîtresse ! Elle s'est bien moquée de moi, elle n'a rien prédit du tout, elle a simplement demandé à Potter de venir à la boutique et m'a retenu ici jusqu'à son arrivée. Si je n'étais pas aussi abasourdi, je crois que je l'étranglerais.

– Salut Harry ! Je t'ai fait venir pour une suspicion de magie noire dans une de mes marchandises, mais les choses se sont arrangées juste avant ton arrivée, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? glousse Parvati comme si de rien n'était, puis elle fait mine de regarder sa montre (qui n'indique pas l'heure, mais l'alignement des planètes, et elle sait très bien que je le sais). Mince, je n'avais pas vu l'heure, j'ai rendez-vous avec ma soeur au Chaudron Baveur dans une minute ! Je vous laisse. Encore désolée de t'avoir fait déplacer pour rien, Harry. Drago t'offrira un café de ma part, pour me faire pardonner. A plus tard, les garçons !

Et ma perfide associée s'en va dans un tourbillon de cape violet foncé, qui produit un froufrou soyeux dans son sillage. Nous nous retrouvons en tête-à-tête comme deux abrutis, Potter et moi, chacun d'un côté de la boutique, englués dans nos embarras respectifs.

Malgré ma stupeur, je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévisager. Cela fait huit ans que je ne l'ai vu qu'à travers le papier jauni des journaux. Ces derniers mettaient en avant des portraits héroïques, flatteurs, mais laissant peu de place à l'humanité. C'est un tout autre Harry Potter qui se tient face à moi.

Ses cheveux noirs sont plus ébouriffés que jamais, ses mèches en désordre battent son front et ses joues, leurs pointes commencent à boucler. Ses yeux sont de la même teinte que dans mes souvenirs – toujours ce vert vif, profond – mais ils me semblent plus distants, leur lumière s'est émoussée. Et ils surplombent des cernes qui n'étaient pas là, du temps de Poudlard, trahissant de longues heures d'insomnie. Quels sont les fantômes qui le tiennent éveillés, la nuit ? Ceux de ses proches sacrifiés sur l'autel de la guerre contre Voldemort ? Tous ces sorciers avides de magie noire auxquels il s'est heurté, durant sa carrière d'Auror ? Où est-ce le fantôme de celle qui a partagé une importante partie de sa vie avant de le quitter pour un autre, faisant les gros titres des journaux ? La réponse ne se trouve ni sur son visage, ni dans les articles de journaux que j'ai amassés au fil des années.

Le silence se prolonge, s'épaissit, menace de nous étrangler. Il faut que je le brise.

– Tu le veux maintenant ? parvins-je à articuler.

Il me regarde d'un air perplexe – cet air un peu benêt, qui lui est propre – et je retrouve dans ses traits l'adolescent de dix-sept ans que j'ai connu.

– Le café, précisé-je d'un ton impatient.

Il n'a toujours pas l'air de comprendre. L'agacement me chatouille, délicieusement familier, une oasis au milieu du désert qu'est devenu mon coeur.

– Le café de la part de Patil, pour s'excuser de t'avoir fait venir jusqu'ici.

– Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais avec elle, me dit-il, ce qui ne répond absolument pas à ma question – mais est-ce étonnant ?

Les Gryffondor n'en font qu'à leur tête, même devenus adultes.

– Vous êtes amis ?

Je hausse les épaules, conservant un visage impassible.

– Associés, réponds-je, ce qui est plus facile à admettre.

– Ah.

Ah, c'est le cas de le dire. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, il a l'air gêné. Pourtant, c'est moi qui devrais l'être. C'est moi qui conserve un carnet consacré à sa personne dans ma table de chevet. C'est moi qui rêve de lui presque toutes les nuits. C'est moi qui ai imaginé mille fois le moment où je le reverrai, après ces huit ans de séparation. C'est moi qui ai poussé – involontairement – Parvati à organiser cette rencontre, sans avoir aucune idée de ce que je ferai lorsqu'elle arriverait enfin.

Et pourtant, je ne ressens pas le moindre embarras. Il faut dire que la douleur grignote à peu près tout le reste, et m'empêche de raisonner et ressentir correctement. Si je devais me décrire, à cet instant précis, ce serait : prisonnier. Je suis prisonnier de mon corps et du regard que Harry attache sur moi.

– Je n'imaginais pas le Serpent s'associer au Lion, finit-il par dire, les lèvres frémissant, comme s'il retenait un sourire moqueur.

– Si cela l'aide pour ses affaires, le Serpent n'y voit aucun inconvénient, rétorqué-je, ce qui semble l'amuser.

Il promène son regard autour de lui, s'attarde sur les chaudrons, les fioles, les bouteilles alignées sur les étagères.

– Votre commerce a l'air bien rôdé, admet-il. Et vos prix sont plus raisonnables que dans le reste du Chemin de Traverse.

– Pour toi, c'est vingt-cinq pour cent supplémentaire.

Il sourit sans faire de commentaire. Il a fait le tour de la boutique, l'air sincèrement curieux. Il doit sentir mon regard peser sur ses épaules, car il déclare brusquement :

– Écoute, je ne veux pas te déranger. Je croyais que Parvati avait des soucis, mais puisque tout va bien…

Il esquisse déjà un geste en direction de la sortie.

– Ouais, tu devrais y aller. Je suis sûr que le Bureau des Aurors est totalement perdu sans sa mascotte.

Il s'arrête et se retourne vers moi. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il éclate de rire. A la façon dont sa mâchoire se crispe, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas ri depuis longtemps.

– Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi agréable.

– Je me suis entraîné avant de te voir, je ne voulais pas te décevoir.

Les mots m'ont échappé sans que je réfléchisse. Les choses ont toujours été ainsi, entre nous : si simples. Les répliquent fusent, tissent une toile autour de laquelle nous papillonnons en prenant garde à ne pas nous laisser emprisonner. Ça m'avait presque manqué. Je plaisante : bien en sûr que oui, ça m'a manqué. Ça m'a beaucoup trop manqué pour que ce sentiment soit normal. Il y a indéniablement quelque chose qui débloque en moi.

Potter croise les bras et la toile se resserre.

– Je suis sûr que le Bureau des Aurors ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que je reste ici quelques minutes pour goûter à ce fameux café. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Drago Malefoy propose quelque chose sans rien attendre en retour.

– Tu n'as pas peur qu'il soit empoisonné ?

Son sourire s'agrandit.

– Je ne serais pas un bon Auror si je n'avais pas toujours du bézoard sur moi.

– Tu m'en diras tant.

**OOO**

Nous nous retrouvons dans l'arrière-boutique, enfoncés dans les fauteuils élimés sur lesquels Parvati et moi avons l'habitude de passer nos pauses, deux tasses brûlantes nichées entre les mains. La porcelaine est un peu ébréchée et le café n'est pas fameux, mais Potter ne fait aucun commentaire. Il avale sa boisson comme s'il s'agissait de jus de citrouille. Je suppose que c'est normal, pour les Aurors, de carburer à la caféine. Heureusement que Parvati n'a pas laissé d'omelette par terre, aujourd'hui. Je me demande ce que Potter penserait de l'oomancie, l'art méconnu de demander à son jaune d'oeuf s'il pleuvra le lendemain.

– Garde le marc, Patil s'en sert pour ses prédictions, lui dis-je après une gorgée de café qu'une giclée de lait n'a pas suffit à adoucir.

Potter observe le fond de sa tasse d'un air perplexe.

– La Divination est décidément un mystère, commente-t-il en la reposant sur sa soucoupe.

– Ce n'est que de la poudre aux yeux, persiflé-je. Mais c'est vendeur. C'est grâce à ses astuces de diseuse de bonne aventure que notre boutique n'a pas encore coulé. Les clients s'intéressent plus à son marc de café qu'à mes élixirs de paix.

– Pourtant, les potions sont très prisées, en ce moment, s'étonne-t-il. Le marché est réduit, les ingrédients sont plus chers et plus difficiles à trouver depuis les nouvelles réglementations du Ministère de la magie. De ce que je vois, les gens se les arrachent.

– Je le sais bien, Potter. Le problème, ce n'est pas les potions, c'est le potionniste.

Il m'adresse un regard intrigué. Merlin, j'avais oublié que les sous-entendus, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Pour qu'il comprenne quelque chose, il faut que ce soit aussi gros qu'un demi-géant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Je soupire :

– Je n'ai pas une très bonne réputation dans le milieu. Les gens voient encore en moi le morveux qui a rejoint Voldemort à seize ans, a tenté de tuer Dumbledore et a passé la guerre du côté des Mangemorts.

– Mais tu as été innocenté, s'étonne Potter. Tu n'as même pas de casier judiciaire.

– Mon nom me suffit à me condamner, dis-je (ce qui sonne beaucoup plus mélodramatique que ça ne l'était dans mon esprit).

– Tu ne pourrais pas le changer ? Devenir une sorte de… John Doe, et recommencer à zéro ?

– Non.

Je refuse de me débarrasser du dernier héritage de mes parents. S'ils ont commis des erreurs, il m'est impossible de les renier : je suis ce qu'ils ont fait de moi. Et vu le temps qu'il me reste à vivre… autant profiter de mes derniers mois – mes derniers jours ? – sans m'encombrer de paperasse administrative.

Potter n'insiste pas. Il a dû sentir que ce serait inutile. A la place, il observe l'arrière-boutique de la même façon qu'il a observé le reste de la boutique : avec curiosité, sans une once de jugement dans ses yeux verts.

– C'est du Véritaserum ?

Sa question me prend de court. Il me montre un chaudron qui bouillonne paresseusement sur une étagère. La potion, translucide et scintillante, semblable à du cristal liquide, n'est pas encore terminée : je ne pourrai pas la vendre avant plusieurs jours.

– Pourquoi, Potter ? Ton ou ta petite amie t'a raconté qu'il a passé le week-end chez ses parents, et tu veux vérifier qu'il ou elle te dit la vérité ?

– Bien sûr que non, proteste-t-il aussitôt. Ça, c'est le genre de méthode qu'utiliserait un Serpentard. N'est-ce pas ?

Il darde son regard dans le mien, ce regard qui a hanté mes cauchemars et qui, désormais, me défie sans dévier de sa trajectoire. Je me force à ricaner pour masquer mon trouble.

– Les Serpentard ont d'autres moyens de faire éclater la vérité, Potter.

– Je parie qu'ils impliquent des tortures soigneusement sélectionnées, avec moult poisons et pinces à linge.

– Oui, et je suis sûr que tu adorerais les connaître. Tu sembles être le genre de personne qui aime souffrir.

Une nouvelle fois, il me surprend en éclatant de rire. Je me détends légèrement et attends patiemment qu'il reprenne son sérieux.

– Pour l'instant, je me contente du Véritasérum. Or nous en manquons, au Bureau. C'est une potion extrêmement difficile à réaliser, et comme je te l'ai dit, le marché des potions est très tendu, en ce moment. Sans compter celles de mauvaise qualité qui circulent, et qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses depuis que Severus Rogue est… euh…

– Mort, complété-je d'un ton froid.

Il m'adresse un regard qui ressemblerait presque à un regard d'excuse. Je hausse les épaules, essayant de ne pas penser à celui qui était mon mentor, néanmoins son souvenir écorche mes pensées.

– C'est cinquante le flacon, annoncé-je en reportant mon attention sur mon interlocuteur.

– Cinquante noises ?

– Je ne suis pas le Chaudron Populaire, Potter : cinquante gallions. Ça reste inférieur au prix du marché. Sauf si ça dérangerait le Bureau des Aurors de s'approvisionner auprès d'un ancien Mangemort…

A ces mots, ma Marque des Ténèbres me brûle et je sens une pointe de douleur traverser mon oeil droit. Potter ne remarque rien, il est trop occupé à sourire d'un air victorieux. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et, l'espace d'un battement de cils, la lumière d'antan revient illuminer ses prunelles.

– Avec ça, on va enfin réussir à le coincer, murmure-t-il pour lui-même. Son alibi ne tiendra plus.

– Euh… au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis encore là, Potter. De qui tu parles ?

Ses paupières papillonnent, on dirait qu'il vient de se rappeler de ma présence.

– Nestor Selwyn, dit-il.

Ce nom m'est familier et mes sourcils se froncent.

– C'est le fils d'un Mangemort emprisonné à Azkaban, me répond Potter. Il est soupçonné d'avoir tué plusieurs Moldus. Normalement, c'est la Brigade de police magique qui s'occupe de ce genre de cas, mais comme on a retrouvé des traces de magie noire chez lui l'affaire nous a été confiée. Il a disparu et son épouse assure n'avoir aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve. Nous avons délivré une autorisation pour qu'elle soit soumise au Véritasérum mais nous sommes en rupture de stock.

– Qui l'aurait cru ? Même les Aurors sont soumis à des restrictions budgétaires, laissé-je échapper, moqueur.

Pour tout dire, je suis un peu surpris par son affaire. Je pensais que les Aurors agissaient de manière plus nobles qu'en utilisant de telles potions… mais la guerre a changé les choses, les pratiques se sont durcies. Potter s'est déjà levé, on dirait qu'il a hâte de se replonger dans son dossier. Ses yeux se sont remis à briller, il a l'air plus vivant qu'auparavant.

– La potion sera prête dans trois jours, dis-je pour le calmer. Remise uniquement en mains propres, on n'utilise pas de hiboux, Patil et moi.

– Très bien.

– Je peux l'apporter directement au Ministère, si tu le souhaites.

Je regrette immédiatement ces paroles. Pourquoi vouloir aller au Ministère, plutôt que le faire se déplacer à la boutique ou lui donner rendez-vous dans un lieu-tierce ? La réponse est simple, et plutôt effrayante : parce que je ne veux pas rater cette occasion inespérée de me rapprocher de lui. De pénétrer dans son monde, dans son univers d'Auror… Si les journaux sont expansifs s'agissant des affaires qu'il a résolues, ils restent discrets sur ce à quoi ressemble son lieu de travail – pas sûr que les lecteurs soient intéressés par la taille de son bureau ou par ses goûts en matière de décoration intérieure.

Est-ce que Parvati trouverait cela malsain ? Je ne suis pas non plus en train de forcer sa serrure ou de transplaner chez lui pendant son sommeil… Je suppose que je reste dans les limite de la bienséance. En tout cas, bien qu'il affiche une mine stupéfaite, il accepte ma proposition de bon coeur :

– Bien sûr, tu peux venir directement à mon bureau. Il se trouve au niveau deux du ministère, porte numéro vingt-deux. Envoie-moi un message quand tu arriveras, me dit-il en me tendant un petit morceau de parchemin qui doit être sa carte de visite.

– D'accord.

Je me relève à mon tour, le coeur plus lourd que ce matin. Il est temps pour Harry de repartir au Département de la justice magique, et pour moi de me retrouver en tête-à-tête avec mes pensées lugubres. Par réflexe, je lui tends la main pour sceller notre accord. L'hésitation fait tressaillir le visage de Harry, il repense probablement à l'enfant de onze ans que j'étais et qui a tenté d'être son ami par le biais d'une poignée de mains.

– C'est un accord purement commercial, Potter. Je te promets que serrer ma main ne dissoudra pas ton âme dans les acides sulfuriques de l'Enfer.

– Je n'en suis pas sûr, répond-il en s'exécutant, un sourire en coin.

Il ne croit pas si bien dire.

**OOO**

– Alors ? demande Parvati avec avidité lorsqu'elle rentre de son déjeuner avec sa soeur, les joues encore rosies par les bourrasques de l'automne.

– Alors tu n'es qu'une sale fouineuse machiavélique.

L'insulte ne l'atteint pas. Elle a trop envie de savoir ce que Harry et moi avons fait pendant son absence pour être vexée. Elle trépigne autour de moi comme une fillette surexcitée et je me retiens de lui jeter un maléfice du Saucisson.

– Vous avez pris un café ? Vous avez discuté ? Tu lui as raconté que tu collectionnes tous les articles de presse qui le concernent ?

– Bien sûr que oui. Ensuite, j'ai découpé son corps en morceaux et je l'ai rangé au fond d'une malle.

– Allez Drago, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

– Comment va ta soeur ? m'interromps-je en m'asseyant derrière le comptoir de la boutique, prêt à accueillir nos clients de l'après-midi.

– Padma va bien, ce n'est pas la question.

– Toujours mariée à son Moldu ?

– Ils essaient d'avoir un enfant, si tu veux tout savoir. Mais ne me fais pas croire que la vie de ma soeur t'intéresse !

Elle n'a pas tort : Padma Patil est le cadet de mes soucis. Je ne l'ai rencontrée qu'une seule fois, alors qu'elle était venue rendre visite à sa soeur, et elle s'est montrée très froide à mon égard. Elle me soupçonne de manipuler sa jumelle en me servant de ses failles pour l'attacher à moi, mais je n'y peux rien si elle-même ne fait rien pour l'aider à surmonter ses traumatismes. Après la guerre, elle a préféré tourner le dos au monde sorcier et s'enticher d'un séduisant Moldu qui vend des automobile, laissant sa soeur se débrouiller toute seule avec son idée de boutique ésotérique. Je suppose que maintenant, elle regrette de l'avoir laissée vendre son âme à un Malefoy.

– Je lui ai proposé de lui vendre du Véritasérum. Cinquante gallions la fiole. Je les lui apporterai à son bureau lorsque la potion sera prête, dis-je finalement pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille. Maintenant, arrête de gigoter, tu me donnes le tournis.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise.

– Oooh, alors tu vas aller jusqu'au Ministère de la magie pour le voir ? C'est trop mignon ! Je pourrai venir avec toi ?

– Pourquoi, tu veux reluquer des Aurors ?

Elle pouffe de rire.

– Mais non, idiot ! Je pense simplement que tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te montrer comment te comporter en public, et je suis la plus indiquée pour cela.

Je plisse les yeux sans comprendre où elle veut en venir. Elle insiste :

– Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais tu ne passes pas inaperçu. Tu regardes toujours les gens comme si voulais leur jeter un maléfice en plein visage.

– Généralement, ce sont eux qui veulent me jeter un sort.

– Tu es trop sur la défensive. Dans l'Allée des Embrumes, ça passe, mais au Ministère de la magie tu risques de t'attirer des ennuis.

– Je préfère simplement garder mes distances, protesté-je. Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir la langue aussi pendue que toi.

– Oh allez, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de venir avec toi !

J'hésite à l'envoyer voir chez les trolls si j'y suis. Serait-elle capable de venir quand même, quitte à se cacher derrière un sortilège de Désillusion ? Honnêtement, je pense que oui. Si elle tient tant que ça à m'accompagner au Ministère, autant l'avoir sous les yeux.

– Très bien, soupiré-je. Tant que tu arrêtes de jacasser.

– Merci Drago !

Un sourire illumine ses traits. Alors qu'elle se précipite vers un client qui vient d'entrer, je sens une douleur me poignarder l'oeil et un grognement étouffé m'échappe. Bordel de troll, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment…

Pourvu que rien de comparable ne m'arrive lorsque j'irai au Ministère, ou que mon état ne s'aggrave brutalement, comme lorsque Victor Anderson m'a à moitié ramassé dans la rue… _Tu sais comment faire pour éviter ça_ , susurre une voix qui ressemble à la sienne dans le creux de mon oreille. Je la chasse immédiatement.

J'ai fait mon choix, et je ne le changerai pas.


	4. Altercation au Ministère

**CHAPITRE 4. Altercation au Ministère**

Le miroir me renvoie un triste reflet, tout caparaçonné de gris et de noir. Les couleurs m’ont abandonné ; la laine sombre de ma cape fait ressortir le blanc de ma peau. Ce n’est pas un blanc d’albâtre, sur lequel on aimerait promener les doigts pour en apprécier la fraîcheur satinée, plutôt un blanc maladif qui fait ressortir les os saillants de mon visage. Pour le dire moins élégamment : j’ai vraiment une sale gueule. Mes yeux sont ternes, d’un gris dévoré par le sang. Mes cheveux blonds et lisses retombent piteusement sur mes joues, on dirait du crin de licorne malade. J’essaie de les repousser en arrière, de dégager mon visage, mais quelques mèches rebelles s’acharnent à chatouiller mon nez. Tant pis. J’attrape la fiole de Véritasérum que j’ai promis à Harry et la fourre dans ma poche. 

Parvati m’attend devant la boutique ; nous avons prévu de transplaner ensemble dans le hall du Ministère de la magie. Lorsque j’arrive à sa hauteur, elle me détaille avec scepticisme :

– Tu es sûr que le traitement que t’a prescrit le Dr Singer fonctionne correctement ?

– Certain, lui assuré-je, et sans lui laisser le temps de protester je lui attrape le poignet pour que nous transplanions.

Le hall du Ministère de la magie est en plein ébullition. Il y a des sorcières et des sorciers à perte de vue, engoncés dans les robes bariolées qui correspondent à leurs professions. Personne ne remarque notre arrivé, mais je ne parviens pas à me détendre. A mes côtés, Parvati se met en quête de trouver l’ascenseur qui nous mènera au Département de la justice magique. Je lui emboîte le pas, accrochant mon regard aux longs cheveux noirs qui flottent dans son sillage. 

Nous nous engouffrons dans l’ascenseur en même temps qu’un sorcier doté d’une carrure digne d’un Gardien de Quidditch, aux cheveux blonds coupés en brosse. Je l’ignore et me concentre plutôt sur Parvati, qui relit la carte de visite laissée par Harry.

– Porte numéro vingt-deux, énonce-t-elle à voix basse. On va devoir traverser la moitié de l’étage pour le trouver. J’espère qu’on ne rencontrera pas grand-monde.

L’attention de notre compagnon d’ascenseur est piquée : il tourne les yeux vers Parvati et l’observe longuement, s’attardant sur l’échancrure de sa robe de soie. Ma mâchoire se crispe, mais je demeure silencieux. Ce n’est pas le moment de nous faire remarquer. 

Nous sortons tous les trois en même temps. Nous nous apprêtons à laisser notre compagnon derrière nous lorsqu’il décide de nous apostropher :

– Tu ne serais pas la petite vendeuse de breloques de l’Allée des Embrumes ? Celle qui se prend pour une voyante ? 

Parvati et moi nous retournons d’un même mouvement. Parvati gratifie l’homme de ce sourire velouté qui lui attire généralement la sympathie des clients.

– C’est peut-être moi, pourquoi ? 

– J’ai entendu parler de toi, répond l’homme en la toisant de toute sa hauteur. Il paraît que tu vends des cochonneries, du café pourri, du thé moisi, des boules de cristal en toc à des prix abracadabrants. 

Le coin de ses lèvres se relève, dessinant un rictus méprisant. 

– Il y a vraiment des pigeons qui tombent dans le panneau ?

Les doigts de Parvati se crispent contre mon bras. Ses yeux me conjurent de ne pas intervenir, mais les mots s’échappent malgré moi :

– Qu’est-ce que tu lui veux ? 

L’homme se tourne dans ma direction. Son regard rencontre le mien et s’assombrit. 

– Il se trouve que ta petite copine a arnaqué ma femme en lui faisant croire que ses machins allaient lui permettre de prédire l’avenir. Elle y croyait, elle avait hâte de l’essayer, de deviner le sexe de notre enfant… et tout ce qu’elle a réussi à voir dans sa boule de cristal, c’est qu’elle s’est fait arnaquer de dix gallions. Dix gallions, pour une babiole pareille ! Alors que ça ne vaut pas plus qu’une noise !

– Le Troisième Oeil ne se commande pas, rétorque calmement Parvati. Dîtes-lui d’ouvrir son esprit, et les présages viendront à elle lorsqu’il le faudra. 

L’homme rit, d’un rire singulièrement grinçant. Il considère Parvati comme si elle n’était qu’une petite idiote sans cervelle, et même si j’ai pu avoir la même pensée par le passé, je sens la colère me hérisser. 

– Tu as intérêt à lui rembourser rapidement son fric, pétasse, ou je te colle des poursuites judiciaires dont tu te souviendras toute ta vie. Ta misérable boutique fermera ses portes avant que tu n’aies eu le temps d’entuber quelqu’un d’autre.

Sur ces mots, il se détourne de nous et s’en va, nous offrant la vision de son dos en forme d’armoire à glace. Parvati est figée, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Sa boutique, c’est toute sa vie. Toute notre vie. Si elle est ferme, nous ne serons plus que deux ombres de plus sous les ponts de Londres. Si elle ferme, je ne laisserai plus rien après ma mort… rien d’autre qu’une poignée de poussière carbonisée…

La colère gronde, enfle, gagne chaque fibre de mon corps. Ma main trouve ma baguette et malgré le cri étouffé de Parvati, je la pointe droit sur le dos de l’homme. C’est lâche, c’est indigne d’un sorcier d’en attaquer un autre ainsi, mais je m’en fous complètement. Je n’ai aucun honneur à préserver. 

– _Expulso !_

Malheureusement, l’homme a de bons réflexes. En entendant mon cri, il pivote immédiatement et dévie mon sortilège, qui s’écrase bruyamment contre un mur. Ses yeux brûlent de colère.

– Tu veux jouer à ça, petit con ? Tu te prends pour qui ? 

Il me dévisage de haut en bas, s’attarde sur mes yeux injectés de sang. Je soutiens son regard sans ciller. Un sourire singulièrement déplaisant se déploie alors sur le bas de son visage, un sourire que je connais par coeur. Combien de fois l’a-t-on agité sous mon nez, depuis la fin de la guerre ? 

-Je rêve… murmure-t-il en levant sa baguette vers mon visage. Tu es Drago Malefoy, n’est-ce pas ? 

– En chair et en os.

– Personne ne t’a encore réglé ton compte ? Ça ne m’étonne pas, les gens sont de plus en plus lâches. 

– Drago, s’il te plaît, viens… murmure Parvati en tirant ma manche.

Mais l’homme n’en a pas terminé avec nous :

– Ils n’auraient jamais dû vous laisser la vie sauve, à tes parents et toi. Ils auraient dû vous jeter aux Détraqueurs dès que la guerre a été terminée. Je suppose que vous aviez des relations avec les bonnes personnes… Enfin au moins, ta mère n’a pas survécu bien longtemps. J’ai lu qu’elle avait crevé toute seule, elle n’a été retrouvé que trois jours plus tard par un elfe de maison. Je suppose qu’elle ne manquera à personne. 

Ma mâchoire se crispe. J’ignore Parvati, qui me supplie d’arrêter, et pointe ma baguette droit sur la poitrine de l’homme. La voix du Dr Anderson retentit alors dans mon crâne, avec une telle précision que j’ai l’impression qu’on m’a enfoncé une lame derrière l’oeil droit. Tu peux encore choisir de vivre, Drago… il te suffit de te débarrasser de cet homme, et tu vivras… Ma Marque palpite, brûle… Mais non, je ne veux pas tuer cet homme.

Seulement le faire souffrir pour les paroles qu’il a osé proféré sur ma mère. 

– Je vais te faire la peau, murmuré-je, et l’un des sortilèges que j’ai appris de Potter gagne mes lèvres : _Sectumsempra_ !

Il dévie une nouvelle fois mon sortilège, d’un mouvement adroit du poignet. Un sourire gagne ses lèves alors qu’il agite sa baguette et lance un maléfice informulé dans ma direction. J’exécute un pas sur le côté, mais c’est inutile : ce n’est pas moi qui suis visé. 

C’est Parvati. 

Je n’ai pas le temps de réagir, seulement de pousser un cri lorsqu’elle est propulsée en contre un mur. Elle s’y écrase dans un craquement sinistre, plusieurs os ont dû se briser sous la violence de l’impact.

– Parvati ! 

Elle s’effondre, inconsciente. Un mince filet de sang coule de ses lèvres, dessinant un entrelacs noir sur sa peau dorée. 

– Tu vas le regretter, sale enfoiré !

Je ne vois plus rien, je ne suis plus en état de réfléchir. Des sortilèges, plus violents les uns que les autres, s’échappent de ma baguette ; certains atteignent l’homme mais la plupart ratent leur cible. Je n’ai jamais été un très bon duelliste. Je ne suis pas Potter. L’homme, en revanche, est bien plus exercé que moi et manque de peu de me faire connaître le même sort que mon associée. Je l’esquive de justesse, et sent mon coeur cogner si fort contre ma poitrine qu’il me fait mal. Je garde les yeux rivés sur mon adversaire, il ne me touchera pas, il ne m’aura pas… 

– _Stupéfix_ !

Le sortilège a été jeté par quelqu’un qui se trouve derrière moi. Il me frappe avant que j’ai pu faire quoi que ce soit et les ténèbres se referment sur moi.

**OOO**

Cet homme a dit la vérité : ma mère est morte seule, sans personne pour lui tenir la main alors qu’elle s’enfonçait de plus en plus dans les abîmes de l’inconscience. Je n’étais pas là, et son corps est resté trois jours dans son lit, se décomposant sous les rayon de soleil qui parvenaient à s’engouffrer par les meurtrières du manoir.

Cela s’est passé plusieurs mois après la défaite de Voldemort.

A la fin de la guerre, le monde sorcier n’était que feu et sang ; il a mis du temps à renaître de ses cendres. J’ai observé sa reconstruction en simple spectateur, préférant me faire discret. Malgré la bravoure de ma mère durant la Bataille de Poudlard, nous n’avions pas bonne presse auprès du public, ma famille et moi. Nous avions hébergé Voldemort, nous lui avions obéi, lui avions fourni une baguette magique… sans parler de tous les nés Moldus qui ont été raflés, tous les sorciers qui ont été pris en otage et enfermés dans les sous-sols de notre manoir, torturés par Bellatrix sans que nous n’y trouvions quoi que ce soit à redire…. Nous promener au beau milieu du Chemin de Traverse aurait été vu comme une provocation. Alors nous nous sommes reclus chez nous, incertains quant à la sentence qui s’abattrait sur nos têtes. 

Un matin, des Aurors se sont présentés aux portes du manoir. Ils ont emmenés mon père et nous ont convoqués, ma mère et moi, à une audience au Ministère de la magie qui se déroulerait un mois plus tard. Nous n’en savions pas plus sur ce qu’ils allaient faire de Père, ils n’ont pas jugés utile de nous le révéler. C’est dans les journaux que j’ai découvert qu’il avait été expédié à Azkaban – une peine trop douce, selon beaucoup de « spécialistes » interviewés par la Gazette du Sorcier. 

Foutaises. J’ai vu des photographies de l’île où se dresse la forteresse, elle semble tout droit sortie d’un cauchemar. L’air y est gris, orageux ; les murs sont épais, infranchissables, ils s’élancent jusqu’aux cieux en enfermant dans leurs entrailles la moindre miette d’espoir. Rien ni personne n’en sort jamais. Père a été condamné à vingt ans de réclusion criminelle entre ces murs rongés par l’humidité et les algues noirâtres. Au début, il m’écrivait toutes les semaines ; puis les lettres se sont espacées, avant de disparaître totalement. Je ne l’ai plus revu, et j’ai préféré fermé mon coeur sur son destin.

Voilà pour mon père. 

Ma mère et moi nous sommes rendus à notre convocation sans savoir à quelle sauce nous allons être dévorés. Nous avons été accueillis par Monsieur le Ministre en personne, Monsieur Kinsgley Shacklebolt, qui nous a appris qu’aucune poursuite n’était retenue contre nous. Harry était également présent, c’est ce jour-là qu’il m’a rendu ma baguette… nos doigts se sont effleurés autour du manche en bois et mon coeur s’est serré, comprenant que c’était la dernière fois que nous étions amenés à nous voir – du moins, la dernière fois avant de longues et douloureuses années.

Mère et moi sommes retournés au Manoir. Mère était effondrée, malgré notre liberté : la perte de mon père lui était insupportable. Je lui ai pris la main et lui ai promis que je veillerai sur elle comme elle avait veillé sur moi pendant les dix-sept années de ma vie. Malgré ses traits pâles et tirés, elle m’a souri et m’a serré la main très fort. J’ai réitéré mes paroles, encore et encore, jusqu’à me convaincre moi-même que je la sauverai… 

Mais j’ai échoué – comme à peu près tout ce que j’entreprends dans la vie.

Peu de temps après, d’anciennes connaissances ont frappé à la porte du Manoir. Eux non plus n’avaient pas été inquiétés par le Ministère : ils étaient trop jeunes, leur implication dans les évènements passés était trop ténue. Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson… Mes amis.

Mes amis… quelle blague.

– Viens avec nous, m’ont-ils dit. Au lieu de te morfondre chez ta mère, viens avec nous. On a un plan.

Nous avons transplané à Pré-au-Lard, dans une auberge miteuse où personne n’aurait pu nous reconnaître. Ils avaient tous soifs de vengeance, n’ayant pas digéré d’avoir été mis sur la sellette dès la victoire de Voldemort. D’enfants privilégiés, nous étions devenus des moins-que-riens. La prestance liée à notre sang s’était éteinte, nous avions dégringolé en bas de l’échelle sociale, au niveau des pissenlits. La majorité de notre or avait été confisqué – affecté aux réparations du monde sorcier –, nos noms ne voulaient plus rien dire, nous étions devenus ce que nous avions toujours redouté : aussi insignifiants, aussi inutiles que des Moldus. 

Ils ne le supportaient pas. Ils voulaient faire quelque chose, frapper un grand coup. J’aurais pu tourner les talons, les envoyer promener – mais je n’ai rien fait, manifestant une nouvelle fois ma lâcheté mêlée d’imbécillité. J’étais même devenu le centre de leur petite rébellion, le symbole dont ils avaient besoin : qui de mieux qu’un Malefoy pour les guider ?

Ils voulaient s’en prendre à Harry et à toute sa clique mal assortie : les Weasley, Granger, Londubat, Lovegood et les autres. Je leur ai conseillé de viser ailleurs, arguant que Potter et ses amis étaient trop protégés, qu’ils nous verraient venir et nous massacreraient. En vérité, je ne voulais pas me battre. J’étais fatigué de me battre, et tous les jours je me demandais ce que je foutais avec eux, au loin de rester près de ma mère. Nous dormions à l’auberge et passions des heures à parler dans le vide, épuisant nos réserves de whisky pur feu et d’hydromel en devenant plus excités et plus pathétiques d’heures en heures. 

Nous nous sommes finalement mis d’accord pour organiser une opération qui montrerait au reste du monde que nous n’avions pas dit notre dernier mot. C’était stupide, une bêtise d’adolescents qui voulaient jouer aux gros durs. Il s’agissait simplement de s’introduire chez des sorciers, choisis au hasard, et de faire flotter la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de leurs toits, pour les effrayer et leur rappeler que « les enfants de Voldemort n’étaient pas morts » (dixit Blaise). Les enfants de Voldemort… c’est ainsi que nous avions baptisé notre petit groupe.

Le soir où nous devions exécuter notre opération, j’ai reçu un hibou qui a totalement fracassé toutes mes prévisions. 

Mère était décédée.

Cela n’avait rien d’étonnant. Elle avait perdu son époux, sa soeur, Severus, et maintenant son fils l’avait abandonné pour suivre ses amis dans leurs plans irréalisables… c’en était trop pour elle. Celle qui avait permis à la guerre de prendre fin s’est éteinte sans personne pour veiller sur elle.

J’ai laissé mes camarades derrière moi et ai transplané au Manoir. Il fallait que je vois son corps. 

C’était notre elfe de maison qui l’avait découverte, après trois jours sans nouvelle de sa part. L’elfe était fou de terreur, il glapissait en tirant sur ses longues oreilles de chauve-souris. Je l’ai immédiatement renvoyé : un elfe ne m’était d’aucune utilité, et il me rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. 

J’ai ensuite organisé les funérailles de ma mère. J’étais seul à son enterrement, chargé d’un majestueux, splendide bouquet de fleurs qui ne compenserait jamais toutes les erreurs que j’avais commises à son égard. Un envoyé du Ministère me surveillait de loin, pour s’assurer qu’il n’y aurait pas de grabuge lorsqu’elle serait mise sous terre – Narcissa Malefoy ayant sauvé la vie de Harry Potter, elle avait gagné le droit d’être enterrée en paix. Le soir, lorsque je suis rentré chez moi, j’ai eu la surprise de trouver trois brigadiers de la police magique sur le pas de ma porte. Ces imbéciles se proclamant « les enfants de Voldemort » s’étaient fait attraper en voulant s’introduire chez une sorcière, avaient paniqué et l’avait blessée, avant de faire flotter la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de son toit. Lorsqu’on les avaient arrêtés, ils m’avaient désignés comme étant leur leader. 

Pas de chance pour eux, j’avais la preuve que j’étais au cimetière à l’heure du crime. Les brigadiers n’ont pas beaucoup insisté avant de me laisser tranquille – l’envoyé du Ministère avait confirmé mon alibi, et je pense qu’ils n’avaient pas envie de compliquer les choses en m’ajoutant dans l’équation. Ensuite, j’ai contacté Astoria et lui ai demandé de prétendre que j’avais passé les dernières semaines chez elle, au cas où on l’interrogerait sur mes récentes activités. Elle a accepté, en échange d’une somme d’argent considérable. Grâce à son aide, je n’ai pas été inquiété ; les autres, en revanche – Goyle, Theodore, Blaise et Pansy – ont écopé d’une amende salée et d’une interdiction temporaire d’utiliser leurs baguettes magiques. 

Depuis ce jour, je ne les ai plus revus. Ils ne me pardonnent pas de les avoir abandonnés, et je ne leur pardonne pas de m’avoir poussé à fuir ma mère alors qu’elle avait besoin de moi.

**OOO**

– _Enervatum._

Je m’attends à me réveiller dans une cellule, les poignets entravés par des menottes, couché sur une banquette dure et froide. Pourtant, la surface qui se déploie sous ma joue est douillette, mon corps s’y enfonce avec une certaine délectation. Je bats des cils, étourdi. Je suis allongé sur… un canapé ? Non sans difficultés, je me redresse et jette un regard à la ronde. 

Je me trouve dans une pièce spacieuse, au parquet vernis et aux murs envahis de bibliothèques aussi majestueuses qu’imposantes. Le canapé sur lequel je me trouve fait face à un bureau finement ouvragé sur lequel trônent des parchemins, des plumes d’aigles et des objets dorés que je ne reconnais pas. Cet endroit est une ode à la réussite, à un statut social auquel je ne pourrais jamais prétendre, même dans mes rêves les plus fous. 

Assis derrière l’élégant bureau, Harry Potter me dévisage en silence. Il porte une robe noire, dont la simplicité tranche avec l’aspect raffiné de la pièce. 

– Bon retour dans le monde des vivants, Malefoy, dit-il lorsque nos regards se rencontrent. 

– Où est mon comité d’accueil ? grogné-je en jetant un nouveau regard autour de moi. Il n’y a pas de policiers pour me faire regretter d’avoir fait du grabuge au sacro-saint Ministère de la magie ? 

– Il n’y a que moi, répond-il simplement. 

Il ne dit rien d’autre, il continue de m’observer derrière ses lunettes rondes. Je me demande combien de temps il m’a maintenu dans l’inconscience avant de me réveiller d’un sortilège. A travers les fenêtres de son bureau, je vois des rayons de soleil se faufiler à travers le labyrinthe des nuages gris. Il doit être environ midi. 

– Je ne t’imaginais pas travailler dans un endroit pareil, Potter, dis-je en m’asseyant plus confortablement dans son canapé. Je suppose que les héros ont droit à un traitement de faveur, lorsqu’ils choisissent leur bureau ? 

Il rougit, moins touché par ma pique que par la vérité qui se tapit derrière elle. 

– Ce n’est pas moi qui l’ai choisi. 

Il enchaîne aussitôt, visiblement peu désireux de s’épancher sur le sujet :

– Tu as définitivement un don pour t’attirer des ennuis, Malefoy. 

– Ça nous fait un point en commun, Potter.

– Le sorcier que tu as attaqué dans le couloir s’appelle Marvin Kyle. C’est l’un des chefs de la Brigade de police magique. 

Un chef de la Brigade de police magique, il ne manquait plus que ça.

– J’espère que j’ai au moins réussi à lui casser le nez, laissé-je échapper avec tout le mépris dont je suis capable. 

Ses lèvres frémissent, comme s’il s’apprêtait à sourire. Il reprend néanmoins, plus gravement :

– Selon lui, tu as attendu qu’il te tourne le dos pour lui jeter un sortilège et sans son entraînement de policier, il serait peut-être à Sainte-Mangouste, à l’heure qu’il est. 

Je n’ai rien à répliquer à cela. C’est la stricte vérité, et je regrette sincèrement qu’il n’y soit pas. Harry semble attendre que je dise quelque chose, mais je demeure silencieux. 

– Que s’est-il passé ? demande-t-il finalement. Pourquoi l’as-tu attaqué ? 

Je hausse les épaules. 

– C’est un abruti, et j’ai pensé qu’il méritait qu’on le lui fasse comprendre.

– Tu as bien failli l’avoir. Si je ne t’avais pas stupéfixé…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, son silence est suffisamment éloquent. 

Je dois admettre que je suis surpris. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que Potter ait le cran de me stupéfixer alors même que je lui tournais le dos. Sa signature, c’est le désarmement. Il a dû juger que la situation exigeait de prendre des mesures drastiques. Pas étonnant, entre un Brigadier cinglé, un ancien Mangemort hors de contrôle et… oh merde. Elle était complètement sortie de mon esprit. 

– Où est Patil ? 

La question a un goût amer. Cela aurait dû être la première chose à m’inquiéter, lorsque je me suis réveillé. Harry baisse les yeux, une intense fatigue se matérialise sur son visage. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge.

– Elle est toujours… commencé-je, sans parvenir à terminer ma phrase. 

– Elle survivra. Elle a été emmenée à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle est encore inconsciente, mais les Médicomages sont optimistes et pensent qu’elle se réveillera bientôt

Je serre les poings. Cet enfoiré de Marvin Kyle a bien réussi son coup… 

– On a dû prévenir sa soeur, continue Harry, visiblement mal à l’aise. Et, euh… elle est furieuse contre toi. Elle estime que tout est de ta faute, que tu n’aurais jamais dû lever la baguette sur un brigadier de la police magique, que c’est à cause de toi que Parvati a été touchée. Elle refuse qu’elle remette les pieds dans votre boutique et exige que tu sois immédiatement arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban.

– Je suppose que maintenant, tu vas m’annoncer que tu as été désigné pour m’y escorter ?

Il fronce les sourcils. Son air se fait grave et pensif ; l’adolescent railleur de mes souvenirs s’est totalement envolé de ses traits. 

– Je ne prétends pas te connaître par coeur, Malefoy, mais j’ai un peu parlé avec Parvati, j’ai parlé avec toi, et je pense que jamais tu ne t’en serais pris à cet homme si tu n’avais pas eu une bonne raison. Et quoi qu’en dise Padma, ce n’est pas toi qui a attaqué Parvati, c’est lui. 

Un sourire moqueur se fraie un chemin jusqu’à mes lèvres. Comment Harry peut-il avoir une telle foi en moi, après tout ce qu’il s’est passé entre nous ? Toutes les moqueries, les blessures, les coups bas… Il a une occasion en or pour se débarrasser définitivement de moi, et il ne la saisit pas ? Qu’est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond, chez lui ?

– Le problème, c’est que maintenant, Marvin Kyle a une dent contre toi, continue-il. Il, euh… il a décidé de lancer une enquête sur tes activités de potionnistes. 

Mes sourcils se haussent à une telle vitesse qu’ils manquent de se décrocher de mon front. 

– Vraiment ? Sous quel prétexte ?

– Il te soupçonne de t’adonner à la vente et au recel de potions illégales. Ce n’est qu’un prétexte pour te chercher des noises, bien sûr, mais il a obtenu l’accord de son supérieur de procéder à une investigation contre toi. 

Un rire s’échappe de mes lèvres. Harry me regarde comme si j’étais fou.

– C’est une accusation grave, insiste-t-il. S’il trouve quoi que ce soit contre toi, tu risques une peine d’emprisonnement….

– Il peut toujours chercher, il ne trouvera rien. Tu me prends pour un crétin, Potter ? Rien d’illégal n’entre et n’entrera jamais dans cette boutique. 

– Tu ne comprends pas. S’il le veut, il a les moyens de te faire tomber… il suffit qu’il cache une fiole de poison sous ton bureau, et tu seras aussitôt arrêté ! 

– Et qu’est-ce que je suis censé faire contre ça ? 

– Prendre un avocat, organiser ta défense. C’est la meilleure solution. Je connais les méthodes de cet homme, il ne s’arrêtera devant rien. Il te faudra de l’aide pour le contrer. 

Je le fixe, interloqué. Prendre un avocat ?… A quoi bon ? Je n’en ai pas les moyens, ni l’énergie. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps il me reste à vivre, alors m’empêtrer dans des affaires juridiques… je secoue la tête, mais Potter insiste, s’emporte, ses yeux se mettent à briller. 

– Tu ne peux pas le laisser faire, il faut te battre ! 

Une vague de colère me hérisse malgré moi. C’est trop tard, Potter ! hurlé-je en silence. Trop tard pour lutter, trop tard pour espérer. Que Marvin Kyle vienne, qu’il m’écharpe, qu’il détruise mon commerce… qu’est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? 

Une douleur sourde s’éveille derrière mes yeux, se faufile dans mes nerfs à vif. Tout s’emmêle dans mon esprit, je perds pied. Mes ennuis avec Marvin Kyle, la maladie – la malédiction – qui me ronge, la porte close qui matérialise mon futur… Potter ne peut pas comprendre. Il ne sait rien de moi. Pourquoi s’obstine-t-il à vouloir m’aider ? Je ne suis pas comme lui, je ne suis même pas quelqu’un de bien. Je n’ai pas le droit à sa pitié, à sa miséricorde. 

J’attrape la fiole de véritasérum et la pose brutalement sur son bureau, manquant de peu de la briser. Potter se tait enfin. 

– Voilà ta potion. Tu n’auras qu’à payer les soins de Patil, ça sera suffisant à honorer son prix.

Il me fixe, l’air éberlué. 

– Maintenant, laisse-moi me débrouiller avec Kyle et occupe-toi plutôt de tes affaires d’Auror. 

Et sans un regard en arrière, je m’échappe de son bureau trop parfait. Je sens la morsure du regard de Potter contre ma nuque, mais je refuse de me retourner. Si je me retourne, je risquerai de me laisser convaincre de lutter… et la chute n’en sera que plus brutale.


	5. Toucher le fond

Mon état empire drastiquement le surlendemain matin, alors que je viens d'ouvrir la boutique.

Parvati est encore à l'hôpital, veillée par son implacable soeur, si bien que je suis seul lorsque la crise survient. Personne ne me voit m'effondrer dans la boutique, secoué de violents frissons, la douleur explosant dans chacun de mes nerfs. Personne ne me voit me recroqueviller sur moi-même en gémissant lamentablement, personne ne me voit me traîner jusqu'à mes appartements sans prendre la peine d'indiquer sur la vitrine du Purgatoire que la boutique est fermée.

La douleur me vrille les yeux, j'ai l'impression que de la lave en fusion rampe sous mon crâne. J'ai à peine le temps d'agripper le lavabo de la salle de bain avant de vomir. Le goût est acide, mon oesophage est en feu. Lorsque mon estomac est vide, je crache un peu de bile avant de me laisser tomber au sol, roulé en boule sur le carrelage. Il est dur, glacé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'y reste, tremblant de terreur et de douleur, et encore moins comment je me débrouille pour rejoindre ma chambre et m'effondrer sur mon lit. Mal, mal, mal, c'est tout ce que j'arrive à penser. J'enfonce mon visage dans l'oreiller pour fuir la lumière du jour qui me brûle les yeux. Même les plis du tissu mettent mes nerfs à vif, comme s'il s'agissait de lames aiguisées et non de simples pans de coton.

Je ferme les yeux, priant pour que le sommeil me délivre de la souffrance. A travers la douleur, je pense à Parvati. Que dirait-elle, si elle me voyait ?

Elle m'a écrit une lettre, qui trône sur mon bureau. Je repense à ses mots, j'entends presque sa voix résonner à côté de moi.

_Cher Drago,_

_Où es-tu ? Je me suis réveillée à Sainte-Mangouste et tu n'étais pas à mes côtés._

_Je ne me souviens de rien. On était au Ministère, et ensuite… que s'est-il passé ? As-tu retrouvé Harry ? Que t'a-t-il dit ?_

_Padma refuse de m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle me dit qu'elle veut me protéger, mais de quoi ? De toi ? J'ai confiance en toi, mais j'ai aussi confiance en elle. Je suis perdue…_

_Viens me voir, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de parler avec toi._

_Parvati_

_PS : s'il te plaît, ne touche pas à mon matériel divinatoire – même si je sais que tu rêves de jeter mes feuilles de thé à la poubelle._

Je ne lui ai pas répondu. A la lecture de ses mots teintés de détresse, je me suis senti coupable. Responsable de son malheur. Comme de celui de tant d'autres personnes… Me confronter à ce sentiment était au-dessus de mes forces, alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai toujours fait : rien. J'ai ignoré sa demande, ne daignant même pas lui rendre visite à Sainte-Mangouste. Parvati aurait dû s'en douter, lorsque nous nous sommes associés : Drago Malefoy est un être trop vil, trop exécrable pour se tenir à son chevet et la rassurer alors qu'elle l'attend dans un lit d'hôpital. Padma doit se réjouir de mon absence : elle lui permet de récolter tous les lauriers, de prouver qu'elle vaut bien plus que l'ancien Mangemort avec lequel s'est acoquiné sa jumelle.

Quelqu'un pousse un gémissement de douleur et il me faut deux bonnes minutes pour réaliser que c'est moi. Pitié, que ça cesse…

C'est alors que je me souviens. J'en ai glissé une dans mon tiroir, la veille, avant de me coucher… je me redresse tant bien que mal, réprimant difficilement mes hauts-le-coeur, et ouvre violemment ma table de chevet. Son contenu se répand au sol dans un tintamarre qui soulève une nouvelle vague de nausée dans mon estomac. Il me faut une poignée de minutes pour reprendre mon souffle et réussir à focaliser mon regard sur le bordel étalé sur mon parquet.

Une photographie de ma mère me contemple tristement. Si elle avait été là, elle aurait su m'aider ; elle se serait assise à côté de moi et aurait tendrement caressé mes cheveux en me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes… mais je n'ai plus de mère, je suis tout seul. A côté de sa photographie scintille ma planche de salut : une seringue, déjà remplie d'une potion d'Astoria. Je l'attrape d'une main tremblante. Je dois m'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à la planter dans une veine. Une sensation d'engourdissement, délicieuse, s'enfonce sous ma peau. Je me laisse retomber en arrière en bénissant mon ex-hypothétique fiancée. Le sommeil vient enfin, un sommeil salvateur dénué de rêves.

**OOO**

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, des stries de lumière rose et orange pâle se déposent sur mes mains. La journée touche à sa fin. Je me redresse et comprend que la drogue a déjà quitté mon organisme : j'ai de nouveau mal, un étau invisible a refermé ses mâchoires d'acier sur mon crâne. Les frissons qui caracolent le long de mon échine et la sensation de sécheresse dans ma bouche me confirment que j'ai de la fièvre. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

J'arrive à trouver l'énergie de me rendre jusqu'à la salle de bain et d'éclabousser un peu d'eau sur mon visage. Les gouttes glacées dévalent mes joues sans parvenir à éteindre l'incendie qui me consume.

Il me faudrait des remèdes. Mes propres potions pourraient apaiser la douleur, mais à quoi bon ? Au bout du compte, je suis foutu. Ma Marque me nargue, toujours aussi sombre, contrastant avec la teinte pâle de ma peau. J'ai envie de l'arracher. Bordel, elle est en train de me tuer, et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher ! J'y enfonce les ongles, la griffe jusqu'au sang. Ça fait mal, mais je m'en fous.

– Disparais, saloperie, disparais !

Un rire s'élève dans la pièce carrelée. Mon propre rire. Je suis pathétique, putain. Tellement pathétique. Si j'en avais la force, je me supprimerai moi-même, pendant que j'en ai encore la force. Ça ne serait pas compliqué : je sais fabriquer des poisons, je pourrais m'en concocter un sur-mesure qui me permettrait de mourir en douceur. Plus de souffrance, plus de culpabilité, plus de haine envers moi-même… La douleur qui empoisonne tant mon corps que mes pensées disparaîtrait enfin, et pour toujours…

Mais j'en suis incapable. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la lâcheté, ou un instinct stupide qui me pousse à m'accrocher aux miettes de vie qu'il me reste.

Je retourne dans ma chambre en tanguant et bute contre quelque chose. En me baissant, je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit de mon carnet. Il déborde toujours de coupures de presse et de photographies. Je m'en empare, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et le serre convulsivement contre moi. Ce carnet, c'est huit ans de ma vie. Huit ans à guetter les journaux, huit ans à collecter tout ce qui peut se rapporter, de près ou de loin, à Harry Potter. Avec la photographie de ma mère, c'est mon bien le plus précieux. Un trésor autant qu'un poison. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et me plonge dans ces pages dédiées au héros du monde sorcier. Je les connais par coeur, et pourtant j'éprouve toujours un plaisir malsain à m'en repaître.

**OOO**

Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de tout ce que je sais de toi, Harry. Sinon, aurais-tu mis tant d'énergie à me défendre face à Marvin Kyle ? N'aurais-tu pas préféré m'enfermer loin de toi, là où je ne pourrais pas te scruter, t'espionner, remplir les creux de mon âme avec des fragments de toi ?

Les articles défilent, charriant leur lot de souvenirs. Il y a là le meilleur et le pire de tes huit dernières années, Harry. Tes études brillantes d'Auror, ton histoire d'amour avec Ginny Weasley, tes donations pharamineuses pour favoriser le rapprochement du monde sorcier et du monde Moldu… Tu étais au sommet de ta gloire…

Puis il y eu l'agonie de ton couple, avec toutes ces rumeurs, ces photographies, ces théories sur elle et toi. Tu as refusé de jouer le jeu des journalistes et n'a jamais critiqué celle qui a partagé quatre ans de ta vie, ce qui n'a pas empêché les médias de s'en donner à coeur joie lorsqu'elle a refait sa vie avec un joueur de Quidditch deux fois plus épais que toi. Ils se sont avidement demandés qui serait la prochaine élue, ils sont allés jusqu'à interviewer Cho Chang pour lui demander si vous vous étiez rabibochés. Le nom de Luna Lovegood a beaucoup alimenté les rumeurs – qui de mieux, pour renforcer ta légende, que celle qui t'avait donné la parole en cinquième année, lorsque le reste du monde t'avait tourné le dos ? –, jusqu'à ce qu'on te surprenne dans une rue de Londres en train d'embrasser un Moldu. Un Moldu ! Un homme ! Les journaux en ont fait des gorges chaudes, mais je crois qu'ils étaient surtout très déçus de n'avoir rien d'intéressant à raconter sur lui.

Ce jour-là, j'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis imaginé ce que j'aurais ressenti, à sa place. L'image était prise sur le vif, tu avais cueilli son visage entre tes mains et l'embrassait comme s'il était ce qui comptait le plus à cet instant.

Je me suis détesté d'avoir eu ce moment de faiblesse. J'ai encore plus détesté ce Moldu. Je l'ai cherché, moi aussi, mais comment retrouver un homme comme les autres dans une capitale de presque sept millions et demi d'habitants ?

Puis il y en a eu d'autres. Des hommes, des femmes. Toujours Moldus. Et les journaux qui te qualifiaient de bourreau des coeurs… ils n'ont rien compris. Tu n'es pas plus un bourreau des coeurs que moi, Harry. Tu n'as rien d'un séducteur. Tu as seulement un vide à combler en toi, et ces hommes, ces femmes t'offrent l'illusion de remplir un peu toutes ces failles qui creusent ton âme.

C'est là que j'ai commencé à comprendre qu'on se ressemblait plus que ce que je pensais, toi et moi.

Tu as dû te lasser de la gourmandise des journalistes, car du jour au lendemain, il n'y a plus rien eu sur toi. Plus d'amants, de maîtresses secrètes. Seulement des anecdotes sur ta carrière et sur les individus que tu avais appréhendés et jetés à Azkaban. Ta vie privée a disparu de la plume des journalistes, verrouillée à triple tour au fond de ton coeur. Hors d'atteinte de ma curiosité dévorante. Peut-être est-ce pour le mieux…

Je passe le doigt sur une photographie de toi. Tu fixes l'objectif avec défiance. Lorsque je mourrais, t'en soucieras-tu ?

**OOO**

Les heures s'égrènent, filent entre mes doigts. J'oscille entre rêves et réalités ; je crois que je perds pied. La fatigue et la douleur mènent un combat impitoyable dans mon corps, et je remercie l'inconscience lorsque je parviens à y sombrer. De temps à autre, je remplis mes veines d'une potion d'Astoria – lors d'un moment de lucidité, j'ai réussi à lui envoyer un message pour lui demander de m'en livrer. J'ai alors quelques heures de répit, durant lesquelles je peux dormir sans souffrance. Mais ses potions ne sont bientôt plus assez puissantes, alors je double, je triple la dose. En ressortent des périodes durant lesquelles je ne sais même pas si je suis endormi ou réveillé. Je rêve que je marche dans ma chambre, et je me réveille par terre, la joue écrasée contre le parquet. Je descends en trombe dans la boutique parce que je suis persuadé d'avoir entendu du verre se briser, et je me réveille en sursaut dans mon lit, le corps recouvert d'une sueur glacée. J'entends des coups s'abattre contre la porte, menaçant de la faire jaillir hors de ses gonds, mais personne ne répond. A un moment, je suis persuadé que quelqu'un cri mon nom dans la rue – je l'entends derrière la fenêtre, mais lorsque j'y colle mon visage, il n'y a personne. Des hiboux vont et viennent, laissent des lettres sur ma table de chevet. Je n'ai pas la force de les ouvrir.

Parvati n'est pas rentrée. Elle a dû se réfugier chez sa soeur. C'est étrange, mais… elle me manque. Les « enfants de Voldemort » me moquent aussi, aussi stupides qu'ils aient pu être. Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson… Blaise Zabini. Blaise, ah Blaise… les souvenirs affluent, des souvenirs que même la drogue ne parvient pas à chasser…

Blaise a été ma première fois. Ma première découverte du désir, de la passion, de ce « penchant » – je dirai plutôt « de cette partie de moi » – que mes parents désapprouvaient en silence. Je ne l'ai pas choisi ; il s'est imposé à moi. J'ai aimé son corps, le goût de sa peau, l'extase dans laquelle nous nous prélassions. La chaleur de sa bouche contre la mienne, de ses mains contre mon corps, explorant fiévreusement toutes ces zones qui n'appartenaient, jusqu'alors, qu'à moi… Nos jambes entremêlées, nos souffles précipités l'un contre l'autre…

C'est étrange, le désir. On pourrait croire qu'il m'a complètement quitté, que mon état de santé l'a pulvérisé, et pourtant il est toujours là, tapi sous ma chair. Lorsque je repense à ces années d'insouciance à Poudlard, je sens mon corps se contracter, le désir s'éveillant malgré les rubans de douleur qui l'entravent. Je repense à sa bouche contre la mienne, mon corps ancré dans le sien, et mes pensées dérivent de nouveau… Il n'y a pas eu que lui, je songe aux autres, à tous ces hommes que j'ai connus, que j'ai voulu posséder, et Harry revient s'immiscer dans mon esprit.

Harry, Harry, Harry…

La douleur entrave de nouveau mon corps, mes doigts se crispent contre les draps.

Harry…

Ton nom s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je ne sais pas si je t'appelle ou si je me contente de murmurer ton prénom pour t'exorciser de mon âme. Dois-je préciser que c'est inutile ? Tu colles à ma peau, je suis incapable de me débarrasser de toi.

Harry…

Ma chambre s'est obscurcie, quelle heure est-il ? J'ai perdu le compte des secondes. Je touche le fond et personne ne m'en arrachera. Suis-je en train de mourir ? Je ne pense pas, la douleur est trop forte, elle plante ses griffes dans ma chair, elle me rappelle à chaque battement de coeur que je suis encore en vie. Pour l'instant…

**OOO**

Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas mangé, ni bu ? Cette pensée me traverse l'esprit lorsque je réalise que ma langue est sèche, si sèche que j'ai l'impression d'avoir du carton plein la bouche… Si ma Marque ne me tue pas, peut-être que le reste de mon corps s'en chargera ?…

Une lumière effleure mes cils. C'est le matin, déjà ?… Quelqu'un me parle, mais je ne comprends pas ses paroles. Est-ce une hallucination ? Ce doit en être une. Je suis seul depuis si longtemps, je commence à entendre des voix… Mais la main qui se pose sur mon front, qui repousse mes mèches poisseuses en arrière, me semble bel et bien réelle.

– Q… qui…

Je n'arrive pas à parler, les mots se dérobent sous ma langue parcheminée.

– _Aguamenti_.

Un mince filet d'eau coule entre mes lèvres. Mon corps voudrait laper avidement cette merveille, mais on me force à ralentir le rythme. Si je le pouvais, je boirais jusqu'à en vomir.

– _Aguamenti_ … doucement… _Aguementi_ … voilà, comme ça…

La voix est familière. Elle va-et-vient, ondule comme des vagues sur du sable blanc. Finalement, peut-être que je rêve… mes désirs sont si forts que mon esprit les prend pour des réalités.

– Tu m'entends ?

– O-oui… parvins-je à articuler.

– Je vais te redresser. Tu es prêt ?

On passe un bras autour de mes épaules et on me force à arquer mon buste. Je suis si faible que je ne peux que me laisser faire. Ma tête roule sur mon épaule et on tapote ma joue pour m'empêcher de m'endormir.

– Reste avec moi, Malefoy.

Ses yeux essaient de capturer les miens. Ils brillent, de cette lumière que j'ai appris à guetter dans les coupures de presse, dans les journaux, cette lumière verte qui emplit tout mon esprit et me rend cinglé.

– Est-ce que tu peux transplaner ?

Je secoue la tête, et ce simple geste me donne la nausée. Il raffermit la pression autour de mes épaules pour m'empêcher de m'effondrer.

– Je vais essayer de te faire léviter. Je t'emmène à Sainte-Mangouste.

Je puise la force de protester, avec toute la vigueur qu'il me reste :

– Non, non, pas là-bas…

– Tu es malade. Il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital.

– Je ne peux pas… ils ne peuvent pas voir… ç-ça…

J'essaie de lui montrer ma Marque, mais son regard est aussitôt attiré ailleurs. L'aiguille de la seringue a laissé une constellation de bleus dans le creux de mon bras, il est impossible de les ignorer. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, j'y lis un mélange de stupeur, d'effroi et de dégoût. Je suppose que c'est ce que je ressentirai à sa place. Je serais surpris, effrayé et dégoûté de voir à quel point Drago Malefoy est devenu une épave.

– Qu'est-ce que… tu as pris quelque chose, Malefoy ? Malef… Drago ? _Drago_ ?

Sa voix s'éloigne, remplacée par un bourdonnement de plus en plus persistant, à croire qu'un essaim d'abeilles s'ébroue sous ma boîte crânienne. Ma conscience m'échappe, je la sens filer entre mes doigts… Mon coup d'éclat m'a coûté les dernières miettes d'énergie qu'il me restait, et le monde se referme sur le visage de Harry.


	6. Se relever

La chaleur et le froid se succèdent. Je ne sais pas où je suis ; lorsque je parviens à entrouvrir les yeux, je me heurte à un plafond d'une blancheur aveuglante. Je suppose que je suis à l'hôpital. Pourtant, il n'y a ni rideaux blancs, ni odeur de médicament, ni carnaval de blouses blanches à la périphérie de mon champ de vision. Au contraire : les couleurs qui m'entourent sont chaudes, rassurantes. Une couverture rouge et or est posée sur moi. Je m'y accroche faiblement. J'ai la certitude que si je la relâche, je sombrerai.

Il y a quelque chose de froid et de mouillé sur mon front. Je le repousse, mais à chaque fois que je me réveille, il est de retour sur mon visage. De temps à autre, on me force à avaler un bouillon brûlant, au goût répugnant, qui incendie ma gorge. Je le soupçonne d'être coupé avec des potions curatives, car il a cet arrière-goût épicé typique des breuvages magiques. De temps à autre, j'essaie de me débattre, mais une main exécute une pression d'acier sur mon épaule pour me maintenir contre mes oreillers.

Au fil des jours, mes frissons se calment, mes membres cessent d'être recouverts en permanence d'une sueur glacée, mes yeux se focalisent de mieux en mieux sur mon environnement.

Je me trouve dans une chambre aux murs rose pâle, uniquement meublée du lit sur lequel je suis allongé, d'une table de chevet et d'une armoire. Je suis installé face à une fenêtre, grâce à laquelle j'ai une vague notion du temps qui passe. Le jour, elle m'offre la vision d'un ciel zébré de branches d'arbres, qui s'étend à l'infini tel un ruban de plomb troué de nuages orageux. La nuit, c'est un puits d'obscurité moucheté d'étoiles scintillantes. Parfois, la fenêtre est entrouverte ; me parviennent des odeurs de végétation et de pluie, ainsi que mille petits bruits de campagne : battements d'ailes, murmure du vent dans les feuilles des arbres, rumeur lointaine d'un ruisseau.

La seule chose dont je peux être sûr, c'est que j'ai quitté l'Allée des Embrumes et ses artères nébuleuses.

**OOO**

Lorsque je m'éveille, la fenêtre est un carré bleu-gris qui me laisse supposer qu'on est au début de l'après-midi. Je me sens curieusement bien ; aucune douleur n'incendie mes nerfs. Je réalise alors que je n'ai pas pris de douche depuis des lustres. Les vêtements que je portais chez moi ont été remplacés par un t-shirt rouge et un pantalon confortable — quoi qu'un peu trop court. Les piqûres de mes bras disparaissent sous de fins bandages blancs. Je suppose que j'ai eu droit à un nettoyage sommaire, à l'aide de la magie. Qu'a-t-on vu de moi ? Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Je me redresse légèrement. Je ne sais pas où est ma baguette. Me l'a-t-on retirée ? Cette perspective me glace le sang. Il vaut mieux ne pas y penser non plus… De toute façon, si on voulait me faire du mal, on me l'aurait fait depuis longtemps...

Pour l'instant, tout ce dont j'ai conscience, c'est qu'il faut que je me lave. Que je retire les vestiges de maladie qui collent à mon épiderme. J'essaie de me relever en prenant appui sur le mur, mais mes jambes chancèlent dangereusement sous mon poids. Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Un pied en avant. Puis l'autre. L'espace d'un battement de cils, je suis persuadé que je vais y arriver — j'y suis presque ! Puis mes genoux se dérobent et je me retrouve au sol, face contre terre, le souffle coupé par l'impact. Nom d'un gnome, je ne suis même pas foutu de faire trois pas en avant. Je suis si pathétique qu'un rire nerveux s'arrache à ma gorge.

— Est-ce que tout va… Malefoy ?

Des pas se précipitent vers moi, des mains me saisissent et me retournent. Penché au-dessus de moi, les lunettes de travers, Harry Potter me contemple d'un air inquiet.

Harry…

Je m'en doutais, mais c'est tout de même étrange de me retrouver face à lui. J'additionne rapidement deux et deux et comprends que c'est lui qui m'a soigné. C'est lui qui m'a fourré dans ce lit confortable, qui m'a changé, qui a bandé mon bras… cela explique la couverture et le t-shirt aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

— Pourquoi ? murmuré-je alors qu'il me force à me recoucher dans le lit.

Je suis si intrigué que je ne ressens aucune gêne à l'idée qu'il ait pu me voir aussi faible, aussi vulnérable.

— Pourqu…

— Où est-ce que tu pensais aller ? m'interrompt-il en inspectant attentivement mon visage, en quête d'éventuels hématomes.

— A la salle de bain.

— Tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul. Tu n'es pas en état de marcher. Tu es… tu étais…

Il semble hésitant. Je remarque alors les cernes qui ombrent ses yeux verts. Il a l'air épuisé. Depuis combien de temps me veille-t-il ?

Et _pourquoi_ , bordel de troll ?

— … Tu étais malade, Malefoy. _Vraiment_ malade. J'ai cru que tu allais…

Je me rappelle alors de sa présence dans mon appartement, de sa volonté de m'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste. Visiblement, il a abandonné cette idée.

— Où sommes-nous ? demandé-je, bien que la réponse soit évidente.

— Chez moi. Je voulais t'emmener à l'hôpital, mais…

Il désigne les bandages entortillés autour de mon bras. En-dessous, mes veines pulsent furieusement, en quête d'une aiguille qui leur apportera une délivrance éphémère.

— … Les Médicomages auraient retrouvé des traces de drogue dans ton organisme et l'auraient consigné dans ton dossier. Il y a déjà une enquête ouverte contre toi, ça aurait joué en ta défaveur. La vente de drogues magiques est passible de vingt ans d'emprisonnement.

Évidemment. La préparation de cette potion est strictement interdite, tout comme sa commercialisation. Si quelqu'un en retrouvait dans mon organisme, il lui semblerait évident que c'est moi qui l'aurait concoctée, avec mes talents de potionniste, et que de surcroît j'en aurait vendu à mes clients. Cela aurait été du pain béni pour Marvin Kyle et sa brigade de police magique.

— Alors tu m'as encore sauvé, murmuré-je.

Ma voix est plus amère que je ne le pensais. J'ai tout fait pour fuir Harry, et me voilà de nouveau face à lui, avec une nouvelle dette à son égard. Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que me corps réagit de lui-même à sa présence : mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, les prémisses du désir s'immiscent sous ma peau. Je détourne les yeux avant qu'il ne puisse y lire les sentiments conflictuels qui m'habitent.

— La brigade est venue plusieurs fois chez toi. Ils ont frappé à ta porte, mais personne ne leur a répondu, explique Harry en s'asseyant prudemment de l'autre côté du lit, sans lâcher sa baguette magique (au cas où je décidais soudainement de l'attaquer ?). Ta boutique avait l'air abandonnée. Ils ont contacté Parvati ; elle leur a répondu qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de toi. Ils t'ont soupçonnés d'avoir fui le pays. Ils voulaient faire une perquisition chez toi, pour voir si tu avais laissé des indices sur le lieu de ta fuite, mais il leur fallait un mandat d'un Auror. Je leur ai dit que je m'en occuperai. Je suis entré chez toi, et je t'ai trouvé…

— Tu as dû avoir une drôle de surprise, Potter, lâché-je à voix basse.

Il pâlit légèrement mais ne détourne pas les yeux. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à tomber sur le corps à moitié moribond de son ancien ennemi, englué dans sa fièvre et ses délires.

Entre Parvati et Harry, on pourrait croire que ma chambre est un moulin. Des sortilèges de protection sont érigés tout autour, mais ils ont leur limite : une personne uniquement animée de bonnes intentions peut la traverser sans mal. Sans mandat pour briser le maléfice, Marvin Kyle n'aurait pas réussi à aller au-delà du paillasson. Harry, en revanche…

Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi je me sens mieux, désormais. Je croyais que rien ne pouvait empêcher ma Marque de me terrasser, et pourtant la fièvre s'en est allée… Je vais mieux, je semble guéri, mais pour combien de temps ? Ma malédiction serait-elle si perverse qu'elle me laisserait des sursauts d'espoir, avant de ravir ma vie ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquiert Harry. Pourquoi étais-tu dans… dans et état ?

Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ? Si je lui parle de ma Marque, c'en sera fini de moi. Il sera forcé de m'arrêter et de m'emprisonner. Alors je me force à grimacer un rictus et à répondre nonchalamment :

— Juste un mauvais rhume.

— Un mauvais rhume ne t'aurait pas mis dans cet état-là.

— J'ai peut-être une santé fragile.

— Hum…

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu. Je lui adresse ma plus belle grimace hypocrite. Il n'en saura pas plus, et il n'insiste pas.

Il s'agite un peu, l'air nerveux. Il y a autre chose qui trouble son esprit.

— Et… et ça ?

Il désigne mon bras bandé.

— Depuis combien tu… te te…

— Je me drogue ? complété-je avec une indifférence qui me surprend moi-même. Ça fait quelques mois.

Quelques mois… ou quelques années. Depuis que les cauchemars ont commencé, que les potions de sommeil sans rêve sont devenues inefficaces.

— Qu'est-ce que tu t'es injecté ?

Ce mot le dégoûte, ça se voit. Il ne comprend pas que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour échapper aux horreurs nichées dans mon propre esprit. Harry Potter n'a jamais touché à la moindre drogue, lui. Il est trop digne pour cela…

— Un mélange amélioré d'Amnésie, de Paix et d'Euphorie.

— C'est toi qui l'as préparé ?

Je ne réponds pas. Il est hors de question d'impliquer Astoria. Je lui dois ma liberté, elle mérite que je la protège des Aurors. De Harry. Celui-ci prend mon silence pour un assentiment et ses yeux s'obscurcissent de plus belle. Cela n'a rien d'étonnant : il est en train de risquer gros pour me venir en aide, et je viens de lui avouer à demi-mot que je prépare des potions illégales dans ma boutique.

— Alors, toujours autant persuadé de mon innocence, Potter ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander d'un ton narquois. Toujours décidé à me défendre face à Marvin Kyle et ses toutous de la Brigade de police ?

— Ça dépend, répond-il du tac au tac. Tu en vends à d'autres personnes ?

— Non.

Ça, au moins, c'est la vérité.

Ses épaules se détendent. Je suppose qu'il préfère avoir un consommateur qu'un trafiquant sous son toit.

— Qui est au courant ?

— Seulement toi. C'est bon, l'interrogatoire est terminé ?

Il hoche légèrement la tête. Je me demande ce qu'il pense de tout ça. Regrette-t-il d'avoir volé à mon secours ? Probablement pas. Harry Potter tendrait la main à son pire ennemi, même si celui-ci venait de lui planter un poignard dans la cuisse. Mais qu'éprouve-t-il à mon égard ? Du dégoût ? De la pitié ? De l'indifférence ? Difficile à dire : ses yeux sont plus distants, plus impénétrables que du temps de Poudlard. Ce doit être normal : après cinq ans à jouer les chasseurs de magie noire, il a appris à s'endurcir.

— Je vais à la salle de bain, finis-je par décréter, désireux d'enfouir mes sentiments sous des trombes d'eau brûlante.

— Je t'accompagne, dit aussitôt Harry.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou, Potter.

— Tu n'as pas encore assez de force pour y aller tout seul. Si tu tombes et que tu te fracasses le crâne sur un robinet, c'est moi qui serais tenu responsable, alors je t'accompagne, affirme-t-il, de cet air péremptoire qui me renvoie à nos quinze ans.

Inutile de débattre. Il ne me lâchera pas.

Tout en soupirant, j'essaie de me relever. Il est immédiatement là, près de moi, un bras étroitement glissé sous mon épaule. Bien qu'il soit moins grand que moi, il n'a aucun mal à supporter mon poids. Son métier d'Auror a dû le remplumer un peu. J'essaie de caler mes pas sur les siens. La chaleur qui émane de sa peau accentue les notes de son parfum, un mélange d'agrumes et de café, que je me surprends à inspirer à plein nez.

— Dès que j'irai mieux, je retournerai chez moi, dis-je alors qu'il ouvre la seule porte de la chambre, me dévoilant un long couloir parsemé de tableaux moldus représentant des paysages apaisants, entrelacs lumineux de vert et de bleu.

— D'accord.

— Où est ma baguette ? ajouté-je, tandis qu'il me conduit dans une petite salle de bain chaleureuse, où nous attend une baignoire perchée sur des pieds dorés.

— Elle est restée dans la poche des vêtements que tu portais lorsque je t'ai amené ici. Je te la rendrai, ne t'inquiète pas. Celle-ci me convient très bien.

Il me montre sa propre baguette, non sans un sourire. Naguère, c'était la mienne qui était nichée entre ses doigts. Ce souvenir accélère les battements de mon coeur, que je maudis de tout mon être.

Il fait couler un bain chaud couronné d'une mousse onctueuse. Elle n'a rien à voir avec les torrents de bulles bariolées de la salle de bains des préfets de Poudlard ; tout est moldu, dans cette pièce. Maintenant que j'y pense, tous les instruments, toutes les décorations que nous avons rencontrés sont moldus.

Je réalise alors que je n'ai aucune idée de notre localisation géographique.

— Tu ne m'as pas dit où se trouve ta bicoque, Potter.

— Dans le comté d'Oxfordshire.

— Je pensais que tu vivais à Londres.

— Je préfère le charme de la campagne anglaise, répond-il avec un léger sourire.

Les journaux n'ont jamais mentionnés son lieu d'habitation. Ce n'est pas étonnant : que deviendrait ce fameux « charme de la campagne anglaise », avec une horde d'admirateurs hystériques dans le jardin ?

— Je pense que tu peux partir, maintenant, dis-je en commençant à retirer mon t-shirt.

Il a sûrement eu le loisir d'admirer chaque angle de mon corps lorsque j'étais inconscient, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de rougir et d'acquiescer.

— Je t'attends derrière la porte, répondit-il en mettant ses paroles à exécution.

Lorsque le panneau de bois se referme derrière sa silhouette mince, je soupire et profite de ces quelques instants de répit pour m'observer dans le miroir. Je vais mieux, indéniablement : la figure qui me contemple ressemble davantage au Drago de mes souvenirs qu'au Drago émacié, blafard, de ces dernières semaines. Si l'on fait abstraction de l'état déplorable de mes cheveux, j'ai même l'air en bonne santé.

Plonger dans l'eau est un délice. La chaleur me pénètre jusqu'à l'os, délicieusement engourdissante. Je rejette la tête en arrière et savoure l'instant présent. Je n'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion, ces derniers temps. Mes pensées dérivent, se tournent inexorablement vers Harry, que j'imagine assis derrière la porte, le dos collé au panneau de bois et les jambes étendues devant lui. Nous n'avons jamais été si proches, lui et moi, et ce serait mentir que de dire que cela me laisse indifférent. Alors que l'eau ruisselle sur ma peau rougie par la chaleur, je sens de nouveau le désir empiéter sur ma raison, contractant mon coeur autant que mon corps. Je serre les poings, crevant quelques bulles de savon.

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Harry se comporte ainsi avec moi. Qu'il m'ait sauvé, je le conçois : c'est dans sa nature. Mais il aurait pu se montrer froid, distant à mon égard ; je le mérite, après l'avoir envoyé promené au Ministère de la magie. Pourtant, il n'y a aucune rancoeur dans son comportement, aucun ressentiment. On dirait qu'il est incapable d'éprouver l'un ou l'autre de ces sentiments.

— Il va falloir qu'on élabore une stratégie, me dit-il derrière la porte.

Je sursaute si violemment qu'un pain de savon glisse dans la baignoire.

— Ça va ? s'inquiète-t-il.

— Un truc violet est tombé dans l'eau.

— Oh, ce doit être le savon à la lavande. Tu devrais en mettre un peu, tu ne sentais pas la rose, lorsque je t'ai récupéré.

Je retiens un rictus amusé.

— Tu es bien optimiste, Potter. Je sentais plutôt l'hippogriffe crevé.

— C'est toi qui l'as dit.

— Contre quoi veux-tu élaborer une stratégie ?

— Marvin Kyle.

Je soupire ostensiblement, mais il ne se démonte pas.

— Je sais que tu as refusé mon aide, mais il ne va pas te lâcher, Malefoy. Il serait capable de te poursuivre jusqu'en Nouvelle-Zélande pour trouver de quoi t'inculper.

— Je n'ai pas peur de lui.

— Ce n'est pas la question. Pour l'instant, j'ai été son seul interlocuteur du Bureau des Aurors, mais il va finir par comprendre que je ne ferai rien pour l'aider et se tourner vers un de mes collègues qui lui délivrera son mandat. Tu veux vraiment qu'il ait l'autorisation de fouiller les moindres recoins de ton appartement ?

Je pense à mon carnet rempli de coupures de presse sur Harry, aux seringues, aux potions d'Astoria, et je murmure un vague non.

— Il va falloir que tu justifies ton absence de chez toi. On ne peut pas lui raconter que tu étais chez moi, ajoute Harry.

— Pourquoi ? Tu as honte d'accueillir quelqu'un comme moi sous ton toit ?

Ma voix s'est endurcie. Harry Potter est peut-être comme les autres, finalement. Honteux de ma compagnie. Courtois dans le privé, indifférent — voire méprisant — en public. Néanmoins, il me détrompe rapidement :

— Bien sûr que non. Mais si cela venait à s'apprendre, je n'aurais plus aucun pouvoir sur l'enquête diligentée contre toi. On m'accuserait de conflit d'intérêts et je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour t'aider.

— Je pourrais raconter que j'étais chez ma petite amie. Pour prendre quelques vacances, hasardé-je, peu convaincu. Elle n'est pas connectée au réseau de Cheminettes et elle ne lit jamais ses hiboux, ce qui expliquerait que personne n'ait pu nous contacter.

Harry me répond d'un silence.

— Astoria serait d'accord pour jouer le jeu, ajouté-je.

Je ne précise pas qu'elle l'a déjà fait. Harry ne dit toujours rien, mais j'entends sa respiration se figer de l'autre côté du panneau de bois.

— Elle témoignera en ma faveur, s'il le faut. Personne n'osera remettre sa parole en doute. Elle sait très bien jouer les oies blanches.

— C'est illégal.

— Et dissimuler le fait que je sois chez toi pour ne pas être soupçonné de conflit d'intérêts, c'est légal ? rétorqué-je.

Il n'a rien à répondre à cela, et il le sait. J'imagine un éclair de frustration passer sur ses traits, avant qu'il ne lâche, d'un ton contrarié :

— Très bien.

— Je lui en parlerai dès que je serai parti de chez toi.

— D'accord.

Le silence revient. L'eau commence à refroidir. Je frotte ma peau, mes cheveux, mon visage, me débarrassant de toute la crasse incrustée sur ma chair. Cela fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas été aussi propre ; mon appartement de l'Allée des Embrumes ne comporte qu'une douche minuscule, qu'il faut ensorceler afin qu'elle daigne crachoter un peu d'eau. Ici, pas besoin de magie : il suffit de tourner les boutons pour que des trombes d'eau chaude m'enveloppent.

Une serviette a été posée à mon intention sur le rebord du lavabo. Elle est d'un rouge flamboyant, comme la plupart des effets personnels de Harry. Je m'y enveloppe et m'assied presque immédiatement sur le rebord de la baignoire. Ma tête recommence à tourner, le sol carrelé danse sous mes pieds et des étoiles filantes s'invitent dans mon champ de vision.

— Tout va bien, là-dedans ?

Harry n'attend pas ma réponse pour entrer. L'instant d'après, il est agenouillé devant moi et essaie de plonger son regard dans le mien.

— Malefoy, tu m'entends ? Drago ? _Drago_ ?

— C'est difficile de ne pas t'entendre beugler comme un putois, Potter.

Ma répartie semble le rassurer. Il se relève et m'aide à en faire autant. Mon orgueil aimerait le repousser, mais je serais bien incapable de tenir debout sans son aide.

— Allez, viens, l'estropié, dit-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur en me guidant jusqu'à « ma » chambre.

— Merci, le balafré.

Il esquisse un sourire, auquel je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi les choses sont si faciles avec Harry. Je n'ai même pas honte qu'il m'ait (probablement) vu nu, inconscient, faible. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes deux vieilles connaissances qui avons des années de silence à rattraper. Il y a quelque chose d'agréablement familier dans sa façon de me parler, de se pencher vers moi, de plonger ses yeux dans les miens… Un délicieux goût d'antan…

Je repense à tout ce que je sais de lui et tout ce que je devine dans ses silences. Il a occupé une si grande partie de mes dernières années, et maintenant qu'il est là, qu'il m'aide à m'allonger, sans jamais détacher ses yeux de moi… à quoi pense-t-il ?

— Je vais t'apporter tes vêtements et ta baguette, et quelque chose à manger, annonce-t-il une fois que je suis installé dans « mon » lit.

— Il ne te manque plus qu'une petite coiffe d'infirmière, Potter.

— Ne me donne pas des idées, rétorque-t-il en souriant.

Il revient rapidement avec mes affaires et un bol de soupe qu'il dépose sur la table de chevet.

— C'est quoi, la prochaine étape ? Un baiser sur la joue ? ironisé-je face à cette bonté qui me déstabilise.

— Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, Malefoy.

Et il me laisse seul, quittant ma chambre pour le reste de son cottage d'Oxfordshire. Je me demande bien comment il a réussi à me faire léviter jusqu'ici sans attirer l'attention. Il a dû utiliser un sortilège de désillusion et dénicher un balai volant suffisamment grand pour deux.

J'arrive à avaler toute la soupe, puis avise les vêtements qu'il m'a rendus. Ils ont été lavés et repassés, ils dégagent un doux parfum de coton propre. Foutu Potter et sa générosité à la con…

Je me laisse retomber sur le matelas douillet. Les draps sont lourds, mais laissent une délicieusement sensation de fraîcheur sur mes bras nus. Cet endroit n'a rien à voir avec mon appartement aux murs rongés d'humidité. J'en oublierai presque que je suis un condamné en sursis…

… Jusqu'à ce que la nuit me le rappelle. Plongé dans une obscurité poisseuse, je sens un poids se matérialiser dans ma poitrine. Il s'alourdit au fil des secondes, attirant à lui toutes les craintes, tous les regrets que je m'efforce d'oublier. Ma respiration se précipite, une sueur glacée ondule le long de mon échine. Par réflexe, j'effleure le creux de mon bras, où s'estompent les dernières ecchymoses laissées par la seringue. Par Merlin, j'ai besoin d'une potion d'Astoria, là, maintenant, sinon je vais étouffer… Si j'en avais la force, je transplanerai à sa boutique immédiatement, mais dans mon état je serais capable de me désartibuler et d'y laisser une jambe. Je resserre les doigts sur ma chair, y enfonce les ongles. Avec un peu de chance, la douleur chassera le reste… Mais c'est inutile. Bordel, bordel, bordel… je ne vais jamais réussir à fermer l'oeil… mon coeur bat trop fort, j'ai du mal à respirer, j'étouffe… qui sait si ma dernière heure n'est pas _enfin_ venue ?

Mais non, le destin est trop cruel pour cela. Au bout d'un temps infini, mes tremblements se calment, mon coeur s'apaise. Je parviens à fermer les paupières et m'efforce de me perdre dans les ténèbres. Si seulement je pouvais dormir… avoir un peu de répit, juste une poignée d'heures… j'essaie de m'accrocher à l'image de Harry. Harry qui me soutient, qui me veille, qui joue les infirmières sans rien demander en retour, rien d'autre que sa foutue noblesse de Gryffondor….

Harry…

Je finis par m'endormir. Mais ce que mes rêves me réservent est dix fois pire.


	7. Insomnie

Les hurlements d'Hermione Granger déchirent l'air. Elle se débat contre le _Doloris_ , le front ruisselant de sueur. Ses cheveux s'entortillent autour de son visage, des larmes sillonnent ses joues rougies par la souffrance. Ses membres tressautent d'une façon saccadée qui me donne la nausée.

Et moi, je l'observe.

Je suis incapable de réagir. Incapable de bouger.

Elle n'est pas mon amie. Elle n'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, indigne de respirer mon air. Je l'ai toujours méprisée, rejetée. Je me suis moqué d'elle, je lui ai souhaité mille maux. Mais cette souffrance qui imprègne chaque fibre de son corps, qui déchire sa voix, tord son visage jusqu'à le rendre inhumain…

Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Jamais, _jamais_. Je le promets.

Mais je ne suis pas courageux. Je suis lâche, je suis impuissant, tout juste bon à serrer les dents pour réprimer mon envie de vomir. _Arrête, Bellatrix, arrête_ ! hurlé-je intérieurement, mais aucun mot ne s'échappe de mes lèvres verrouillées.

Puis mon regard rencontre celui de Granger et elle se transforme. Ses traits se brouillent, se métamorphosent : elle devient Charity Burbage, l'ancienne professeur d'Étude des Moldus de Poudlard. Des crocs de serpent se referment sur sa chair, des flots de sang frais rougissent la nappe blanche sur laquelle reposait le corps. L'odeur métallique qui se déploie dans les airs me soulève le coeur. Comment font les autres Mangemorts pour rester de marbre ? Ils tressaillent à peine, sauf mon père et ma mère, dont la blancheur rivalise avec celle des statues de marbres qui flanquent l'entrée du Manoir.

La scène change de nouveau, nous voilà à Poudlard. Nous sommes rassemblées autour de Voldemort. Il vient de proclamer sa victoire. Et dans les bras du demi-géant se tient le cadavre de Harry. Ses yeux sont clos, on dirait qu'il dort. _Les morts ne dorment pas_ , m'a dit un jour Severus Rogue. _Ils ne peuvent pas fermer les yeux_. Pourtant, je suis persuadé, au plus profond de mon être, que c'est la fin. Je ne vois rien, l'air est irrespirable, mes oreilles bourdonnent. Mes pensées s'éparpillent comme des flocons de neige.

Harry est mort… _mort !_

J'ouvre brusquement les paupières. Je suis dans mon lit — le lit que m'a prêté Harry —, le dos vissé au matelas, les yeux agrandis par la terreur. Mon coeur bat la chamade, tout mon corps tremble. Doucement, je passe la main sur mon visage ; des perles de sueur s'attachent à mes phalanges. La chambre est toujours plongée dans l'obscurité. J'attrape ma baguette posée sur la table de chevet et l'allume, avant de me redresser. En dépit des spasmes qui continuent d'agiter mon corps, je parviens à tenir debout. C'est déjà une belle amélioration.

Je ne peux pas me recoucher. Je ne peux pas dormir, pas quand mon esprit est encore hanté des souvenirs de la guerre. Je veux — je _dois_ — sortir de là.

Je parviens tant bien que mal à ouvrir la porte de ma chambre et à me retrouver dans le couloir orné de tableaux moldus que j'ai déjà aperçus tout à l'heure. Je ne savais pas que Harry aimait l'art. Tout en avançant au rythme que me permettent mes pas mal assurés, je les observe. Ce sont des peintures bariolées, qui ne s'accordent pas vraiment les unes aux autres. On dirait qu'on les a mis là dans l'espoir d'introduire un peu de chaleur dans ce long couloir clair, mais sans avoir aucune idée de la façon de les assembler.

Je dépasse la porte menant à la salle de bain et arrive face à trois autres portes. La première s'ouvre sur un salon douillet, aux murs couleur lavande, meublé de gros fauteuils et d'une cheminée éteinte. Il n'y a pas de photographie aux murs, ni aucun élément de décoration. Aucun signe de Weasley, de Granger ou de l'un de ces crétins qui s'accrochaient à ses chaussures du temps de Poudlard. J'ouvre la deuxième porte et tombe sur une cuisine spacieuse, avec des machines moldus qui ressemblent à des engins de torture. Je m'en éloigne prudemment et ouvre la troisième porte. Je me retrouve nez-à-nez avec un escalier en colimaçon. En levant le nez, je constate qu'il mène à une pièce éclairée. La chambre de Harry ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je suis sûr et certain que mes jambes ne supporteraient pas de monter ces marches. J'essaie de refermer la porte discrètement, mais celle-ci gémit sur ses gonds, trahissant immédiatement ma présence. Bordel, c'est bien le moment !

— Il y a quelqu'un ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de reculer, Harry est déjà en bat des escaliers, baguette à la main. Il porte les mêmes vêtements que tout à l'heure, bien que les pans de sa chemise s'échappent largement de son pantalon et qu'il en ait retroussé les manches. Il doit être trois ou quatre heures du matin, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être plus alerte que jamais ; ses yeux brillent fiévreusement derrière ses lunettes rondes.

Il ne se détend qu'en m'apercevant.

— Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

— J'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes. C'est interdit par le règlement de ta maison, peut-être ?

J'ai l'impression d'être projeté dix ans en arrière, face à un professeur de Poudlard qui m'aurait surpris hors de mon dortoir. Lui aussi, probablement, car il ne peut retenir un sourire en coin.

— Je n'ai pas encore pensé à écrire de règlement, répond-il en abaissant sa baguette. Mais lorsque ce sera le cas, fais-moi penser à prévoir un article obligeant mes invités à rester dans leur lit lorsque la nuit tombe.

— Pourquoi, tu as peur que nous soyons des vampires ? Même si c'était le cas, ton sang ne nous intéresserait pas, Potter. Trop sucré.

— Tu pourrais être surpris, rétorque-t-il. Non, sérieusement, Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? J'ai bien cru que tu étais un cambrioleur. J'aurais pu te blesser…

— Qu'est-ce que tu as peur qu'on te vole ? Ces horribles tableaux ?

— Tu ne réponds toujours pas à ma question.

Je soupire. Je devrais être habitué à l'obstination des Gryffondor, depuis le temps que j'en fréquente.

— Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Ça me semblait évident, sinon je serai toujours dans mon lit.

— Oh…

Une lueur de compréhension traverse son regard.

— Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

— Tu en as déjà fait bien assez, Potter. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que _toi_ , tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ?

— Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, ça me semblait évident, répond-il en faisant exagérément traîner sa voix, dans une imitation plutôt convaincante de ma personne.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

— On a des potions contre les insomnies, à la boutique. Tu n'auras qu'à passer, si ça t'intéresse, dis-je avant d'avoir pu m'en empêcher.

Super, il ne manquait plus que ça : que je l'encourage à me revoir, après le fiasco du Ministère et ces jours étranges durant lesquels il m'a empêché de sombrer. Il arque un sourcil, et je ne sais pas si j'espère qu'il refuse ma proposition ou qu'il l'accepte.

— Pourquoi pas. Mais elles n'ont pas l'air très efficaces sur toi, objecte-t-il.

Mon visage se ferme, ce qu'il remarque aussitôt.

— Il y a un problème ?

— Ça fait longtemps qu'elles n'ont plus aucune efficacité sur moi.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise et de curiosité.

— Je ne savais pas que c'était possible, s'étonne-t-il.

— Les potions contre les insomnies nécessitent de prendre des doses de plus en plus importantes pour avoir le moindre effet. Le problème, c'est qu'au-delà d'une certaine dose, tu es quasi sûr et certain de ne pas jamais te réveiller. Il y a plusieurs sorciers, à Sainte-Mangouste, qui sont passés par là : ils dorment depuis des années sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire. Les Guérisseurs en sont réduits à les maintenir en vie en les nourrissant, en les abreuvant et en les changeant comme des nouveaux-nés.

Harry grimace :

— Certains se sont déjà réveillés ?

— Less rares qui se réveillent ont passé tellement de temps à vivre dans leurs rêves qu'ils ne supportent plus la réalité. Généralement, ils finissent par se suicider.

Cette perspective le fait pâlir. Face à son air effaré, je me contente de hausser les épaules.

— Et les potions de sommeil sans rêve ? demande-t-il après un instant de réflexion. Elles font dormir, elles aussi, non ?

— C'est un autre problème. Elles sont très efficaces en traitement d'appoint, mais tu ne peux pas en prendre éternellement. A force de ne plus rêver, ton cerveau commence à dérailler et tu commences à faire des rêves éveillés. Parfois, ce sont des rêves inoffensifs : ton animal de compagnie se met à te parler de la pluie et du beau temps, ou tu voies des nuées d'hippogriffes roses traverser le ciel.

— Il n'y a rien de mal à cela.

— D'autres fois, tu imagines que ta femme ou ton mari essaie de te planter un poignard dans l'estomac, et tu réagis en conséquence.

Il déglutit.

— Je croyais que les Aurors étaient doués en Potions, ajouté-je en fronçant les sourcils. Tu étais où, pendant ta formation ? Tu faisais la sieste avec une belette ?

— La formation concernait surtout l'étude des poisons. Les instructeurs jugent les potions de sommeil trop peu dangereuses pour nécessiter d'y consacrer plus de cinq minutes.

— Ils ont tort. Aucune potion n'est complètement inoffensive.

— Je n'en doute pas, me répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, qui se fige quasi aussitôt: Mais alors…

Il a l'air de comprendre quelque chose. Ses yeux se baissent et s'arrêtent sur mon bras bandé.

— C'est pour ça que tu prenais cette drogue, murmure-t-il.

L'utilisation du passé me semble extrêmement optimiste, mais je préfère ne pas le faire remarquer.

— C'est parce que tu ne dors plus… Depuis quand ?

Je me sens agacé, tout à coup. La réponse me semble évidente, et sa perplexité renforce ma colère.

— A ton avis ? demandé-je froidement. Tu crois que tout le monde s'est facilement remis de la guerre ? Tu crois que le lendemain de la mort de Voldemort, c'était la fête, avec arc-en-ciel et sucreries pour tout le monde ? Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai besoin de cette merde ? Tu penses que c'est un caprice, peut-être ?

Ma colère m'enveloppe tout entier, irradie mon coeur. Aussi brûlante qu'elle soit, ses flammes font de mes yeux, de ma voix des puits de glace.

— J'en ai besoin. C'est le seul moyen de dormir. C'est le seul moyen d'oublier ma bêtise, mon ignorance, ma lâcheté. C'est le seul moyen d'oublier le monstre que j'ai été.

_Le monstre que je suis encore_ , pensé-je en effleurant ma Marque des Ténèbres.

— J'ai vu des hommes et des femmes innocents se faire torturer et mourir. J'ai vu mes camarades de classe défiler au Manoir pour être punis d'être des Sangs de… des nés Moldus. Il y en avait qui criaient, qui pleuraient, qui suppliaient. D'autres qui me crachaient dessus. A la fin, c'était toujours eux, les perdants. J'ai vu Voldemort tuer sans état d'âme.

J'ajoute, dans un souffle presque inaudible :

— Je t'ai vu mourir.

_Et avec toi, tous mes espoirs._

Quelque chose semble se décoincer dans le corps de Harry. Il s'approche de moi, esquisse un geste maladroit. L'espace d'un battement de cils, je crois qu'il va me serrer dans ses bras, mais il se contente de poser la main sur mon épaule. Son parfum, sa chaleur m'enveloppent malgré tout, et mon corps y réagit instinctivement : je me rapproche de lui, j'ai besoin de savoir qu'il est là, qu'il est réel. Qu'il ne s'évaporera pas comme tant d'autres rêves — tant d'autres cauchemars — avant lui.

— Ce… ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-il lentement, comme s'il cherchait ses mots à tâtons. Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Voldemort. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Drago.

— Je t'ai vu mourir, et je n'ai rien fait.

— Si tu avais fait quelque chose, il t'aurait tué.

— Et le monde s'en serait beaucoup mieux porté.

— Parce que tu crois que ça aurait arrangé quoi que ce soit ? Tu crois que Ron, Hermione et moi, on aurait été heureux de te savoir mort ?

Il rit, d'un rire singulièrement dépourvu de joie. Plus que jamais, je réalise que l'adolescent insouciant de mes souvenirs a laissé place à un homme amer, creusé par quelque chose qui résonne inexorablement en moi.

— Tu crois qu'on se serait relevés comme si de rien n'était ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Drago.

— Tu es bien placé pour dire ça. Tu ne t'es pas sacrifié contre Voldemort, peut-être ?

— Justement ! s'écrie-t-il, ce qui me fait sursauter. Justement, je sais le prix que coûte une vie ! J'ai failli le payer. Ma famille, certains de mes amis l'ont payé… Je ne veux pas que toi aussi, tu…

Les mots s'emmêlent sur sa langue, son visage s'empourpre.

— Tu ne peux faire comme si… comme si _toi_ , tu n'étais pas important ! dit-il en désespoir de cause.

— Mon père est en prison, ma mère est morte, personne ne m'attend chez moi. Pour qui serai-je important ?

— Pour Parvati. Pour cette Astoria qui serait prête à mentir sous serment pour te protéger.

Son regard ne dévie pas lorsqu'il ajoute :

— Pour moi. Et surtout pour toi-même. C'est _toi_ , le plus important, Drago.

Je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler ainsi. On dirait que toutes ces années à se dépêtrer des souvenirs de la guerre, à voir tarir son histoire d'amour de jeunesse, à voir ses meilleurs amis grandir sans lui, l'ont changé. Il darde ses yeux dans les miens et je serais bien incapable de détourner le regard. Se rend-il seulement compte d'à quel point il peut être magnétique ? Ses yeux brillent, ses joues sont rose vif, ses cheveux sont plus décoiffés que jamais, on dirait qu'il vient tout juste de baiser. Bordel, il me rend cinglé. Et l'espoir qu'il porte en lui me donne envie d'y croire. Si seulement je pouvais y croire, Harry…

Le silence nous enveloppe, je n'entends plus que nos souffles. Il semble réaliser que sa main est toujours contre mon épaule et, après une légère pression, l'écarte de moi.

— Tu es important, Drago. Et je n'imaginais pas qu'un jour, tu l'oublierais.

Je ne peux retenir le léger rictus qui fait tressaillir mes lèvres. Il insiste :

— Où est passé le Drago gonflé d'importance de nos quinze ans, si fier d'appartenir à la « brigade inquisitoriale » de ce crapaud d'Ombrage ?

— J'étais si arrogant que ça, quand nous étions jeunes ?

— Tu n'as pas idée. Un vrai coq.

— Ça nous fait un autre point commun.

Il rit tout bas. La pression s'est relâchée.

Après quelques instants de silence, il me fait signe de le suivre en haut, dans ce que je devine être sa chambre. Je marche toujours aussi rapidement qu'une limace crevée, et comme je m'en doutais, j'ai besoin de son aide pour gravir ses escaliers. Ceux-ci nous mènent à une pièce ronde, dont les murs sont recouverts de papier de soie écarlate. De grandes baies vitrées laissent entrer les rayons de la lune. Un petit bureau trône au centre de la pièce, bien plus modeste que celui que possède Harry au Ministère de la magie. Plusieurs dossiers y sont superposés. L'un d'eux est ouvert. Avant que Harry ne le referme, j'y lis le nom de Nestor Selwyn — le nom de ce sorcier soupçonné de tuer des Moldus, et pour lequel il avait besoin de Véritasérum. Voilà donc à quoi il passe ses propres nuits…

— Tu as utilisé le Véritasérum que je t'ai préparé ? m'enquiers-je en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil que me désigne Harry.

— Oui, et cela nous a permis de confirmer nos soupçons. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à localiser Nestor Selwyn, et il pourra être arrêté en bonne et due forme. Mais je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour te parler de mes dossiers. Puisque ni toi ni moi n'arrivons à dormir…

Il s'escrime à sortir quelque chose de son bureau. Lorsqu'il pose triomphalement l'échiquier devant moi, je hausse soigneusement un sourcil.

— Tu sais jouer ?

— Attends… tu m'as emmené dans ta chambre pour jouer aux échecs ?

Il lève sur moi des yeux chargés d'incompréhension.

— Pour quoi d'autre ?


	8. L'audience

Je transplane dans une ruelle isolée de l'Allée des Embrumes, non loin de la boutique d'Astoria.

J'ai remis mes vieux vêtements, laissant ceux prêtés par Harry chez lui. A mon propre étonnement, malgré notre nuit passée derrière un échiquier, je ne me sens pas fatigué : tous ces jours passés dans son lit, plongé dans une délicieuse inconscience, m'ont revigoré. Cependant, il y a toujours une douleur nichée contre ma tempe droite, qui enfonce de temps à autre un poinçon invisible contre ma pommette.

La douleur physique n'est pourtant pas la pire : depuis que j'ai quitté la demeure de Harry, le manque de drogue se rappelle à moi à chaque inspiration, occupe chacune de mes pensées. La torpeur qu'elle me procurait s'éloigne de minute en minute, renforçant l'angoisse nouée autour de mon coeur. Il était si simple d'oublier que j'allais mourir lorsque j'étais bercé par cette potion… La présence de Harry me permettait de me concentrer sur autre chose : ses traits, son parfum, ses gestes à mon égard trahissant, si ce n'est de l'affection, un respect que je ne mérite pas… Mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, le manque est plus brûlant, plus cruel que jamais.

**OOO**

Lorsque j'entre dans sa boutique, Astoria m'accueille d'un sourire de velours. Avec sa robe verte boutonnée jusqu'au cou et ses longs cheveux châtain retenus par un ruban, elle a l'air si sage, si innocente. Une poupée de porcelaine dans un décor de verre. Qui la soupçonnerait de s'adonner à du trafic de drogue ? Même moi, je pourrais en douter — s'il n'y avait pas cette lueur avide et rusée au fond de ses yeux clairs, qui lui donne des allures de renarde roublarde.

— J'ai besoin de toi, Astoria, lui dis-je à brûle-pourpoint.

Elle arque un sourcil, son sourire s'affûtant à la manière de celui d'une vipère.

— Quelle déclaration, Drago. D'ordinaire, je n'ai pas le droit à tant de manières. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

— Tu te souviens de cette histoire d'enfants de Voldemort ? Je me suis servi de toi comme alibi pour ne pas être inquiété, et tu as joué le jeu lorsque des Aurors sont venus t'interroger.

— Je m'en souviens parfaitement. Pourquoi ? Ils sont réapparus dans ta vie ?

Je secoue la tête en remerciant secrètement Merlin de ne pas les avoir placé sur mon chemin. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est de retrouver Gregory, Theodore, Blaise ou Pansy.

— Disons que j'ai des ennuis avec le Ministère. Un chef de la brigade de police magique m'en veut à mort et cherche à me coincer.

— Tu as toujours eu un don inouï pour t'attirer la sympathie des bonnes personnes, ironise Astoria de sa voix douce, mais je préfère ignorer sa pique.

— Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il essaie de me contacter mais je n'étais pas en mesure de lui répondre. Je ne peux pas lui dire où j'étais, sinon j'aurais des ennuis, mais si je ne trouve pas une bonne excuse, je vais avoir des problèmes, on risque de m'accuser d'entrave à l'exercice de la justice ou d'une autre connerie dans le genre. Alors…

— … alors tu veux prétendre que nous étions ensemble. Tu veux que je te serve d'alibi, comme avec les « enfants de Voldemort ».

J'acquiesce. Le visage d'Astoria se fend d'un nouveau sourire, si aiguisé qu'un seul de ses baisers pourrait me couper en deux. Jouer avec le feu lui plaît, ça se lit dans ses yeux. La poupée de porcelaine révèle son vrai visage : elle est un Serpent, comme moi. Elle est née pour se dérober, ondoyer, disparaître après une morsure mortelle. Quel couple nous aurions fait, elle et moi, si nous nous étions fiancés…

— Qu'aurai-je en échange ?

— Le plaisir d'avoir fait une bonne action ?

Elle rit. Elle éprouve du plaisir à me suivre dans mes combines, mais cela ne sera pas gratuit pour autant. Elle ne donne rien sans rien recevoir en retour… et elle a bien raison. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose qui contentera son appétit.

— Le quart des potions que je prépare ? proposé-je.

— La moitié, rétorque-t-elle aussitôt. Pendant un mois, je veux la moitié de tes stocks. Et si jamais mon mensonge est révélé au grand jour, je veux que tu me promettes que je ne serais pas inquiétée.

— Je prétendrais t'avoir forcée à mentir pour moi, lui assuré-je. Je t'aurais menacée de m'en prendre à Daphné et à toi et de vous transformer en affreuses gargouilles si tu n'obtempérais pas.

— Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, pour Daphné, glousse-t-elle, avant de me tendre la main : Marché conclu. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

Elle sait très bien de quoi j'ai besoin. Je n'ai pas le loisir de répondre ; déjà, elle plonge la main dans l'une de ses poches et en sort une seringue. Mon corps se fige à cette vue, mon pouls s'affole. Je suis incapable d'en détacher les yeux. Astoria me sourit avec indulgence, et tout à coup, les traits de Harry se matérialisent par-dessus les siens. Harry… que dirait-il, s'il me voyait ? J'ai à peine quitté sa demeure, et déjà je me précipite sur une seringue, je replonge dans mes vices… Je revois le dégoût traverser son visage, je repense au bandage sur mon bras, destinés à dissimuler les piqûres…

J'aimerais avoir la force de refuser. J'aimerais tourner les talons, abandonner Astoria derrière moi, profiter de mes derniers mois à vivre avec la pleine conscience de moi-même… mais Merlin, pardonnez-moi, je ne suis pas fort… je ne suis qu'un être humain, quoi que je dise, quoi que je prétende. Moi aussi, j'ai peur de la mort, peur de l'obscurité, peur de la solitude… Cette potion, c'est ma seule planche de salut, mon seul moyen d'y échapper.

— Drago ? insiste doucement Astoria.

Ma main se referme sur la seringue. Comme dans un rêve, le coeur battant si fort de désir et de répugnance, je remonte ma manche, arrache le bandage, et la dose salvatrice inonde mes veines infectées.

**OOO**

Le Purgatoire est ma prochaine destination, et une surprise de taille m'y attend : Parvati est là. Elle m'attend derrière le comptoir, très droite, le menton relevé avec un air de défi. Son séjour à Sainte-Mangouste a légèrement creusé ses traits, mais sinon, elle semble en pleine forme. Nos regards se rencontrent et son visage se crispe. Elle m'en veut, c'est écrit sur son front. Grâce à la potion d'Astoria, je parviens à maîtriser les émotions contradictoires qui s'élèvent dans ma poitrine. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre mon calme.

— Patil, la salué-je froidement. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

— Toi aussi, répond-elle sur le même ton.

Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Mais Parvati n'est pas Astoria, le sarcasme n'est pas son arme de prédilection. Alors elle se remet à parler, d'une voix vibrante de reproches et de cette stupide passion que partagent tous ces crétins de Gryffondor :

— Je t'ai attendu, lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital. Je t'ai envoyé un hibou. Padma m'a dit que tu ne viendrais pas, mais je lui ai répondu qu'elle avait tort. Je lui ai répété que toi et moi, on est associé, et que les associés ne se lâchent pas à la première difficulté, au contraire : ils se soutiennent, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

— Désolé de ne pas être l'associé de tes rêves, réponds-je d'une voix égale.

— Elle voulait que je démissionne, que je vende mes parts du Purgatoire. Je ne l'ai pas fait.

— Grand bien te fasse.

Mon indifférence semble mettre de l'huile sur le feu de son indignation ; elle rougit, tout à coup, et des étincelles de colère brillent dans ses prunelles noires.

— Tu aurais au moins pu répondre à mon hibou ! J'étais folle d'inquiétude pour toi, je me disais que ton état avait peut-être empiré, je me suis même imaginée que tu étais inconscient, ou… ou mort !

— Dommage que ce ne soit pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle écarquille les yeux comme si je venais de lui jeter un sort. Je suppose que je devrais me sentir coupable d'être aussi peu émotif à son égard, mais tout s'est éteint en moi. Astoria s'est surpassée lorsqu'elle a préparé ma dose de drogue.

Parvati n'a cependant pas dit son dernier mot. Elle s'approche de moi, je m'attends à ce qu'elle m'insulte – voire m'administre une gifle : je le mérite – mais à la place, elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Drago ? Pourquoi… pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?

— Comme quoi, Patil ?

— Tu agis comme un connard sans coeur, tu te caches derrière ta carapace, comme si tu avais peur que… comme si tu avais peur que témoigner un minimum d'intérêt pour moi te rendrais faible et stupide ! Alors que c'est l'inverse, il n'y a rien de plus faible, rien de plus stupide que de jouer les gros durs pour échapper à tes émotions !

Elle a les larmes aux yeux, elle est sincèrement blessée par mon attitude. Je me souviens de ce qu'a prétendu Harry, hier soir : _Tu es important pour Parvati_. _Important pour Astoria. Pour moi. Pour toi._

Mais je ne peux pas l'être. Je ne peux être important pour personne. Je vais mourir, bordel ! Je vais mourir, et m'attacher à Parvati, Astoria ou même Harry n'y changera rien ! Autant tout laisser tomber… Parvati m'empêche de me détourner, elle s'accroche à mes bras, enfonce ses bagues contre ma peau.

– Parle-moi, Drago, supplie-t-elle. Parle-moi, je t'en prie.

J'aimerais pouvoir lui parler. A elle, à Harry, ou même à Astoria… Je réalise qu'ils sont devenus mon univers. Les planètes qui gravitent autour de moi, pleines de chaleur et de vie, tandis que la mienne se recouvre de glace et meurt…

Mais je ne le peux pas. Il n'y a rien à faire pour moi. Alors je la détache de moi sans douceur, secoue la tête et me réfugie dans l'arrière-boutique. Elle ne cherche pas à me retenir.

**OOO**

Je suis convoqué au Ministère de la magie le samedi suivant. Je serai interrogé sur les raisons de mon silence face aux sollicitations de Marvin Kyle ; cette audience permettra également aux juges du Magenmagot de se prononcer sur la question de savoir s'il faut poursuivre l'enquête diligentée contre mes activités au Purgatoire. Après avoir enfilé un costume sobre et peigné mes cheveux, dégageant mon visage pâli par la fatigue et les drogues d'Astoria, je transplane au Ministère de la magie.

Je suis à peine arrivé dans le hall d'entrée que déjà, je manque de marcher sur les pieds de Harry. Il porte la tenue officielle des Aurors : une robe pourpre aux liserés dorés, frappée d'un « A » sur la poitrine. Je ne l'attendais pas, et je le contemple stupidement, sans savoir quoi lui dire. Il prend les devant :

— Tu es là. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

Il affiche un air à la fois surpris et soulagé, qui me fait hausser un sourcil.

— Eh bien oui, j'ai été convoqué à dix heures. Où voulais-tu que je sois ?

— Je ne sais pas, répond-il prudemment. Parvati m'a écrit, elle s'inquiète pour toi. Apparemment, tu es absolument imbuvable avec tout le monde, ces derniers jours. Elle craignait que tu ne viennes pas à ta propre audience.

Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour digérer ce qu'il vient de m'annoncer. Mes yeux s'étrécissent, se remplissent de colère, mais Harry ne cille pas. Il maintient mon regard avec une obstination qui m'agace tout autant qu'elle me donne envie de me rapprocher, de le défier plus près, plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne les yeux. Je crache, comme un chat sauvage :

— Depuis quand tu parles de moi avec mon associée dans mon dos ?

— Depuis qu'elle est rentrée de Sainte-Mangouste, répond-il sans la moindre gêne. Elle m'a écrit parce qu'elle ne sait plus quoi faire avec toi. Elle te trouve distant, bizarre. Et franchement, vu la façon dont tu réagis, elle n'a pas tort de se poser des questions.

— Elle ne me connaît peut-être pas autant qu'elle le voudrait, rétorqué-je froidement. Et toi non plus, tu ne me connais pas. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle et toi jouiez aux parents inquiets, Potter. Je me débrouille très bien tout seul.

Il a l'air étonné par ma véhémence, ses yeux fouillent les miens à la recherche de réponses que je ne peux pas lui apporter. Notre soirée en tête-à-tête à Oxfordshire doit lui paraître bien lointaine. Il est vrai que là-bas, dans sa demeure nichée sous le ciel étoilé de la campagne anglaise, j'ai baissé les armes. J'ai côtoyé l'espoir. J'ai fermé les yeux et imaginé, l'espace d'un battement de coeur, de _vivre_. De connaître d'autre moments comme ces heures passées chez lui, ces heures arrachées à mon destin maudit.

Mais je ne le peux pas, pas plus que je ne peux éprouver de la compassion pour Parvati.

— Je suis chargé de t'accompagner jusqu'à ta salle d'audience, me dit finalement Harry.

— Très bien.

Je lui emboîte le pas dans les couloirs du Ministère. La plupart des sorciers qui se trouvent sur notre chemin se tournent vers lui et le saluent avec respect. Il répond à chacun d'entre eux avec politesse, mais ses yeux ne me quittent jamais. Je sens leur morsure contre ma nuque, j'aimerais lui dire d'arrêter mais les mots restent prisonniers de ma gorge.

Nous nous arrêtons devant la porte qui mène à la salle où se tiendra mon audience. Au moment où j'effleure la poignée, il enfonce fermement le poing contre la porte pour m'empêcher de l'ouvrir.

— C'est une formation restreinte de trois jeunes juges qui vont se pencher sur ton cas, m'informe-t-il à voix basse. Tu reconnaîtras sans doute l'une d'entre eux. Essaie de ne pas la regarder de travers. Elle est là pour t'aider, pas pour te piéger.

— C'est toi qui as choisi mes juges, Potter ?

— Disons que je les ai suggérés au Magenmagot, et que celui-ci était plutôt enclin à m'écouter.

J'ai l'impression que ma mâchoire est en train de se décrocher. Entre notre combine avec Astoria et l'influence dont il a joué pour choisir ceux qui me jugeront… Il ressemble de moins en moins à la figure noble et héroïque de notre passé. Est-ce son métier d'Auror qui a émoussé son sens moral, où est-ce moi qui l'entraîne sur une pente dangereusement glissante ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

— Bon courage, Malefoy, murmure-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Ma salle d'audience n'a rien à avoir avec les cachots humides et puants où ont été jugés les anciens Mangemorts après la chute de Voldemort. Elle ressemble plutôt à un bureau qui aurait été aménagé à la hâte pour l'occasion, comme si l'on ne voulait pas déranger un endroit plus important pour une affaire aussi ridicule que la mienne. Un siège m'attend au centre la pièce baignée de lumière. A ma gauche, les poings serrés, Marvin Kyle me juge avec tout le mépris dont il est capable. A ma droite, mes témoins patientent tranquillement. Je reconnais Astoria, plus gracieuse que jamais, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Parvati soit assise à ses côtés. Les mains ramenés sur les genoux, elle ne me prête aucune attention, préférant darder son regard féroce sur Marvin Kyle.

Un trio de magistrats trône face à moi. Celui de droite a les yeux mi-clos, et je le soupçonne de dormir discrètement. Celui de gauche ne m'accorde pas un regard ; il a le nez plongé dans un dossier épais, probablement une autre affaire qui attire davantage son intérêt de la mienne. Et la magistrate du milieu…

Je m'y attendais, mais je dois tout de même convoquer tout mon sang-froid pour ne pas écarquiller les yeux.

C'est Hermione Granger. Son visage s'est affiné avec les années, mais il est impossible de ne pas reconnaître les boucles brunes qui dégringolent sur ses épaules, ses yeux vifs et sa posture sérieuse, le dos droit et les mains bien à plat sur la table.

— Bonjour, Monsieur Malefoy, me salue-t-elle sans la moindre trace de surprise dans la voix. Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

J'incline légèrement la tête dans sa direction et m'exécute. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle fait flotter un parchemin devant elle, mais elle n'a pas besoin de le lire pour réciter :

— Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour nous prononcer sur l'enquête menée à l'encontre de Monsieur Drago Malefoy. Il est soupçonné de commercialisation et de recel de potions classées dans la catégorie des psychotropes et des poisons. Monsieur Marvin Kyle dirige l'enquête et nous a informé hier de ses résultats. Il nous indique n'avoir pu mené son investigation à bien, car Monsieur Malefoy n'a répondu à aucun de ses hiboux et n'a pas manifesté sa présence au cours de dix derniers jours. Il estime que le silence de Monsieur Malefoy est fautif et constitue une entrave à son enquête. Est-ce exact, Monsieur Kyle ?

— C'est exact, Madame la Juge.

Madame la Juge… c'est étrange de l'entendre de se faire appeler ainsi. Elle continue, imperturbable :

— Monsieur Malefoy nous a indiqué qu'il n'était effectivement pas à son domicile, mais à celui de Mademoiselle Greengrass, ici présente. Est-ce exact, Monsieur Malefoy ?

— Oui… Madame la Juge.

— Est-ce exact, Mademoiselle Greengrass ?

Astoria se lève, ainsi que le veut la procédure. Elle regarde Granger droit dans les yeux lorsqu'elle répond, d'une voix douce et claire :

— Tout à fait, Madame. Drago Malefoy et moi nous fréquentons depuis plusieurs mois, et il n'est pas rare qu'il passe plusieurs jours d'affilée dans mon domicile. Ces derniers jours, nous avions décidé de prendre quelques vacances, tous les deux, c'est pour cela qu'il n'était pas à sa boutique. Nous n'avions aucune idée que Monsieur Kyle avait cherché à le contacter.

— Je lui ai envoyé des hiboux ! s'exclame Kyle, furieux.

— Merci de ne parler que lorsque vous y êtes invités, Monsieur Kyle, l'interrompt Granger. Continuez, Mademoiselle Greengrass.

— Seuls les hiboux à mon nom parviennent jusqu'à mon domicile, explique Astoria en osant gratifier Marvin d'un petit sourire navré. Des sortilèges de sécurité éloignent les autres. Ma famille avait reçu des menaces de mort, par le passé, nous jugeons donc cela plus prudent. Si nous avions su que Monsieur Kyle voulait s'entretenir avec Drago, nous lui aurions bien évidemment accordé un moment, mais il n'a jamais cherché à entrer directement en contact avec moi.

— Merci, Mademoiselle Greengrass. Je pense qu'il est inutile de s'attarder davantage sur la question de savoir si l'absence de Monsieur Malefoy à son domicile était fautive ou non. Il ne lui a jamais été interdit de se déplacer, et a fortiori de se rendre chez Mademoiselle Greengrass.

Les magistrats qui encadrent Granger acquiescent mollement. J'ai l'impression qu'ils se foutent totalement de mon affaire. Je ne sais pas où Harry les a dégotés, mais il ne pouvait pas mieux les choisir.

— Penchons-nous maintenant sur la question de savoir s'il est utile de prolonger l'enquête menée contre Monsieur Malefoy. Monsieur Kyle, quels sont les éléments qui vous permettent de soupçonner les faits qui lui sont reprochés ?

— Ma femme fréquente cette boutique, répond-il aussitôt. Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait beaucoup d'objets louches, là-bas. Des potions qu'on ne trouve nulle part ailleurs, et qui ressemblent à s'y méprendre à des poisons dont la vente est rigoureusement interdite par le Ministère de la magie.

— Vous vous êtes donc fondé sur le témoignage de votre épouse pour lancer votre enquête, répète lentement Granger. N'avez-vous pas songé à confier cette affaire à un autre membre de la brigade de police magique, qui n'aurait aucun lien avec la plaignante ?

Kyle rougit. Il ressemble à s'y méprendre à une tomate coiffée de cheveux blonds. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser un rictus narquois éclore sur mes lèvres. J'ai détesté Granger, naguère, lorsqu'elle prenait son insupportable air supérieur de Miss Je-Sais-Tout pour me contredire ou me donner des leçons, mais je dois avouer qu'il y a quelque chose de délicieux à la voir se servir de cette arme contre un autre.

— J-je… je pensais être le plus indiqué pour mener l'enquête, répond-il en se ratatinant sur lui-même.

Granger hausse un sourcil avec une maîtrise stupéfiante, puis se tourne vers mes deux témoins.

— Il me semble que vous avez demandé à prendre la parole dans le cadre de cette affaire, Mademoiselle Patil.

— Oui, répond aussitôt Parvati en bondissant sur ses pieds. Je voulais témoigner sur la façon dont Drago Malefoy et moi avons rencontré Marvin Kyle.

Et à ma grande surprise, elle raconte nos déboires au Ministère de la magie, le jour où j'ai apporté son Véritasérum à Harry. Je croyais qu'elle n'en avait conservé aucun souvenirs, mais on dirait que son séjour à l'hôpital lui a rendu la mémoire. Elle décrit ses menaces, elle parle des sortilèges qu'elle a reçus, de ses blessures dont elle conserve de légères cicatrices sur les bras. Elle les expose sans la moindre gêne, retroussant ses manches jusqu'aux coudes.

— Et comme par hasard, le jour-même, il lance une enquête contre Drago, au motif qu'il vendrait des potions illégales dans sa boutique. En vérité, il voulait seulement se venger de lui ! C'est un comportement digne de son rang, ça ?

Les magistrats qui encadrent Granger ont l'air intéressés, tout à coup. Ils regardent Marvin d'un air intrigué. Bien qu'il se soit replié sur lui-même durant le témoignage de Parvati, il n'hésite pas à s'écrier, toujours écarlate :

— Ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges ! Elle travaille avec Malefoy, bien sûr qu'elle prend sa défense ! C'est un récit inventé de toutes pièces, pour éviter que sa boutique ne ferme !

— Allez-y, soumettez-moi au Véritasérum, et vous verrez si je mens ! s'écrie Parvati.

— Nous n'utilisons pas de Véritasérum pour des audiences mineures, fait remarquer l'un des juges — celui qui, jusque là, était plongé dans un dossier n'ayant aucun rapport avec moi.

— Ils sont bien trop précieux pour cela, confirme l'autre magistrat en étouffant un bâillement.

— Je peux vous en fournir, si vous le souhaitez, intervient Astoria avec un sourire félin — je suis persuadé qu'elle adorerait savoir quels secrets renferme l'esprit de Parvati.

— Merci, Mademoiselle Greengrass, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répond Granger d'une voix ferme. Je pense que nous avons suffisamment d'éléments pour nous prononcer sur cette affaire. Mais avant de rendre notre décision, j'ai une question à vous poser, Monsieur Kyle.

Le brigadier acquiesce, l'air soupçonneux. Il a raison de se méfier :

— Vous affirmez que Mademoiselle Patil ment. A ce stade, c'est votre parole contre la sienne. Si nous poursuivons l'enquête à l'égard de Monsieur Malefoy, il nous faudra également mener une enquête approfondie sur les affirmations de Mademoiselle Patil. S'il en ressort qu'elle dit la vérité et que vous l'avez effectivement attaquée alors qu'elle était désarmée, vous savez ce que cela signifie pour vous : vous serez immédiatement démis de vos fonctions. Souhaitez-vous toujours poursuivre cette enquête ?

La physionomie de Kyle change du tout au tout. De rouge brique, il vire au blanc spectral. Je m'attends presque à le voir traverser sa chaise tel un ectoplasme. Il serre les poings, jette un regard venimeux à Parvati. Il est pris à son propre piège. Fait comme un rat. Lorsqu'il desserre les dents, je sais déjà que j'ai gagné.

— Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, Madame la Juge. Nous n'avons pas suffisamment d'éléments pour étayer les accusations lancées contre Monsieur Malefoy. Je demande à ce que l'enquête soit classée sans suite.

— Nous n'avons donc plus aucune raison de statuer. L'audience est levée.

**OOO**

Je quitte la salle d'audience dans un état second. C'était expéditif, je ne vois pas d'autre mot pour qualifier cette parodie de procès — qui n'en était pas, la plainte ayant été classée par Kyle lui-même. Alors que je reste, hébété, sur le pas de la porte, je suis rejoint par Astoria et Parvati. Astoria me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse sur la joue, déposant un soupçon de parfum vanillé sur le col de ma chemise.

— L'enquête est terminée, c'est merveilleux, mon chéri ! glapit-elle pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon.

— N'est-ce pas, _chérie_ , réponds-je placidement.

Elle s'enroule plus près autour de moi et me susurre, dans un souffle :

— C'était un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi. N'oublie pas : la moitié de tes stocks jusqu'à la fin du mois.

Puis, voyant qu'aucun des juges n'est dans les environs et qu'il n'y a donc plus personne à convaincre de notre prétendue idylle, elle ne s'attarde pas et transplane, me laissant seul avec Parvati. Celle-ci ne me regarde pas, elle fixe obstinément ses chaussures. Sans son témoignage, les choses ne se seraient pas résolues aussi rapidement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire. Je me sens con. Ingrat. Pathétique.

— Merci, finis-je par murmurer.

Elle lève les yeux.

— Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, dit-elle sèchement. C'est Harry qui a insisté pour que je témoigne. C'est lui qui a fait nommer Hermione Granger présidente de l'audience. C'est grâce à lui que tu t'en es sorti.

— Tu n'étais pas obligée de témoigner, réponds-je plus doucement. Surtout après la façon dont je me suis comporté avec toi.

— Je ne laisse pas tomber mon associé, dit-elle farouchement.

Ses yeux brûlent de passion. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de réagir, elle prend ma main et plonge son regard dans le mien :

— Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Alors ne me laisse plus tomber, Malefoy. On est dans la même galère, toi et moi, et tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner… ou de t'abandonner toi-même.

 _Tu comptes pour elle_ , répète une voix dans ma tête. _Tu comptes pour elle, pour Astoria, pour toi. Et pour…_

— Hermione vient de m'envoyer un message pour m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Félicitations, Malefoy, dit Harry derrière moi.

Je fais immédiatement volte-face. Il a un petit sourire satisfait, ce sourire que je rêvais de lui arracher, lors de notre adolescence. J'aimerais l'envoye balader, mais je dois bien admettre qu'il a très bien manoeuvré son coup. Tel un joueur d'échecs, il a parfaitement placé ses pions, c'est-à-dire les juges, Astoria et Parvati, afin de mettre Kyle échec et mat.

J'aimerais lui en vouloir, de s'immiscer ainsi dans notre petit univers fragile, à Parvati et moi. J'aimerais le détester. J'aimerais en avoir la force. Mais comme pour tant d'autres choses — à commencer par les potions d'Astoria — ma volonté s'incline. Je suis incapable de lui résister. Il représente une autre forme de drogue, autrement plus excitante que celle que je m'injecte dans les veines. Alors, lorsqu'il me propose de fêter ma victoire avec lui, je n'ai pas le courage de refuser. Il sourit, l'air radieux. Parvati aussi semble heureuse que je sois tiré d'affaires. Si seulement je pouvais partager leur joie… si seulement je pouvais me laisser happer par cet espoir qui revient grignoter mon coeur, qui revient me rappeler qu'il y a toujours un moyen de s'en sortir…

**OOO**

Harry m'a donné rendez-vous dans un bar — moldu, afin d'éviter toute rencontre avec un journaliste sorcier. Il a proposé à Parvati de nous accompagner, mais elle a poliment décliné son invitation.

Nous buvons à ma victoire, à l'inflexibilité de Granger, à la ruse d'Astoria, à la sincérité de Parvati. Nous buvons également à nos retrouvailles et à ces heures que nous volons à notre avenir, comme un pied de nez à notre passé peu glorieux. Les heures s'égrènent et nos regards se brouillent, nos gestes perdent en retenue, nos langues se délient.

— Tu m'avais manqué, me dit Harry au détour d'un verre, avec une sincérité désarmante. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte, avant de te retrouver, mais tu m'avais manqué.

— Après tout ce que je t'ai fait ?

Il hausse les épaules.

— J'aime souffrir, c'est toi qui me l'as dit.

— Comment as-tu réussi convaincre Granger de siéger à mon audience ?

Un sourire gagne ses lèvres. Un sourire curieusement mélancolique. L'espace d'un battement de cils, son regard se fait lointain, ses traits s'adoucissent.

— Elle pensait avoir une dette envers moi. C'est faux, mais elle n'en démord pas.

— Une dette ?

Je ne connais pas les mécanismes qui chapeautent leur amitié, mais il m'a toujours semblé que Granger était du genre à sauver les fesses de ses amis, et non l'inverse. Harry se perd dans la contemplation de son verre.

— Après la guerre, nous nous sommes éloignés, Ron, elle et moi. Nous avions chacun notre propre vie, et nous n'avions plus vraiment de raison de nous voir tous les jours. Au début, nous nous donnions rendez-vous tous les week-end, puis les rendez-vous se sont espacés, d'abord par des semaines, puis des mois… Elle construisait sa vie avec Ron, je construisais la mienne avec Ginny. Nous organisions bien des vacances, des séjours à l'étranger ensemble, juste tous les trois, mais… ce n'était plus pareil. Quelque chose s'était cassé.

« Et puis Ginny est partie. Personne n'était vraiment étonné : cela faisait plusieurs mois que nous nous étions à peine vus, elle et moi. Maintenant que nous n'étions plus pressés par le spectre de la guerre, nous avions tout notre temps pour réaliser que notre histoire ne fonctionnerait pas.

« S'en est suivie une période assez difficile. Les journalistes étaient partout, ils épiaient chacun de mes gestes. C'est quelque chose d'être célèbre pour ses actes, c'en est une autre de l'être pour sa vie sentimentale, d'être classé parmi d'autres noms dans les journaux à la catégorie « Coeur à prendre ». C'est à cette période que j'ai un peu… déconné.

Je bois ses paroles avec une fascination grandissante. Il a besoin de parler, de se confier, ça se voit. Mais auprès de qui pouvait-il s'épancher ? Ni Weasley ni Granger ne sont des oreilles impartiales. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'a goûté à la solitude qui s'imprime sur les traits de Harry. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaît ce sentiment de n'avoir plus aucun avenir, rien d'autre qu'un chemin sans fin, sans ruisseau ni fleurs pour l'égayer, seulement un chemin droit, monotone, vide, un chemin à la con qui ne mène nulle part.

— Sans Ginny, sans notre promesse de construire un avenir ensemble, de nous marier, d'avoir des enfants, j'ai totalement perdu pied, continue-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour exister. Alors j'ai eu des histoires stupides, des histoires sans lendemain, parfois merveilleuses, mais souvent catastrophiques. Ron et Hermione désapprouvaient mon comportement sans oser me le dire. Les journaux, eux, étaient ravis : la réputation de leur héros était devenue plus sulfureuse, plus vendeuse que jamais. Dès que je mettais un pied à Londres, et même si je me cantonnais au monde moldu… j'étais toujours épié, jugé. Tout cela me paraissait si stupide… Alors j'ai fini par tout envoyer valser. J'ai déménagé à Oxfordshire, je n'ai donné l'adresse à personne, pas même à Ron et à Hermione, et je me suis totalement fondu dans mon travail. Tant qu'à être une figure publique, autant l'être pour quelque chose d'utile, tu comprends ? Je ne voulais plus qu'on parle de moi pour autre chose que pour mes actes en tant qu'Auror. Si cela avait été possible, j'aurais aimé n'être plus qu'un esprit accomplissant mon travail, et laisser mon corps derrière moi.

Il reprend une gorgée de son verre et soupire, avant d'enchaîner :

— Hermione et Ron s'en veulent, ils pensent m'avoir laissé tomber, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient pu faire grand-chose pour moi. C'est pour cela qu'Hermione a accepté de nous aider. D'après elle, c'est la première fois depuis des années que je m'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à un criminel à mettre derrière les barreaux, et elle était ravie de nous donner un coup de main… même si ce n'était pas très déontologique.

Il plonge dans le silence. Je ne sais pas s'il attend de moi que je réagisse, que j'esquisse un geste dans sa direction, ou que je le laisse avec ses pensées. J'attends quelques instants avant de rompre le silence.

— Tu ne peux pas toujours être parfait, Potter. Tu ne peux pas avoir une vie parfaite non plus. Ça n'existe pas, ce genre de conneries.

— Je l'ai cru, avoue-t-il à voix basse. Je pensais qu'une fois Voldemort mort, la vie dont j'avais toujours rêvé commencerait. Je ne pensais pas que cette vie me paraîtrait si… vide.

— C'est notre lot à tous, Potter : essayer de combler nos vides en meublant chaque seconde qui nous est offerte du mieux qu'on le peut. Je suis devenu très fort, à ce jeu-là, ironisé-je. La prochaine fois que tu t'ennuies, tu n'as qu'à attaquer un brigadier de la police magique. Tu verras, tu auras largement de quoi occuper tes journées.

Il laisse échapper un éclat de rire, et par ce rire, quelque chose de nouveau s'ouvre en lui. Ses yeux brillent lorsqu'il les plonge dans les miens, de ce vert chatoyant, ce vert qui m'attire inexorablement là où je ne suis pas supposé aller.

— C'est tout de même une bonne chose que tu te sois débarrassé de lui. Tu vas pouvoir reprendre ta boutique. Et continuer d'être désagréable avec tout le monde, dit-il en m'adressant un sourire moqueur, balayant derrière nous ses dernières révélations et l'aigreur qui les accompagnait.

— Je vais peut-être faire une exception à la règle, dis-je nonchalamment.

Il hausse les sourcils.

— Pour moi ?

— Ne rêve pas, Potter. Pour Patil.

Il rit à nouveau. Son parfum – agrumes et café, toujours – m'enveloppe d'une étreinte chaleureuse lorsqu'il se penche vers moi.

— Il va falloir qu'elle me donne son secret pour être parvenue à se rapprocher de toi.

— C'est simple : l'usure.

— C'est une technique comme une autre, admet-il. J'imaginais plutôt quelque chose comme l'altruisme, la loyauté, l'affection.

— Ça, c'est bon pour les grands coeurs comme Granger, Weasley ou toi, Potter. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre de nous autres, le bas peuple.

— Vraiment ?

Il me fixe et se rapproche encore. Je réalise alors qu'il est proche de moi. Trop proche. Trop… trop foutrement proche. Mes pensées déraillent en même temps que son parfum vient heurter mes lèvres.

— Apprends-moi, alors.

— Tu flirtes avec moi, là ?

Son sourire s'accentue, se pare de malice. Est-ce qu'il se fout de ma gueule ? Je ne crois pas. S'il voulait se moquer de moi, il ne serait pas allé aussi loin. Les images de Harry que j'ai collectionnées au fil des ans se heurtent à la réalité, une réalité plus enivrante encore que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

— Et si c'était le cas ? rétorque-t-il sans détacher ses yeux de miens.

— Alors je vais devoir t'apprendre un autre mot, Potter : la subtilité.

— Ça, c'est assez subtil pour toi ? rétorque-t-il, son pied frôlant ostensiblement le mien.

Les commissures de mes lèvres tressaillent. Mon masque d'indifférence s'effondre de seconde en seconde, emporté par le flot de sensations qui pulse sous ma peau. Toutes mes résolutions s'envolent, ma raison me trahit au profit de mon corps qui amenuise la distance qui nous sépare. Il ne recule pas, il continue de me défier de son regard magnétique…

La douleur me prend par surprise. Une lame invisible s'enfonce contre ma peau, me déchire le crâne, les yeux, la douleur m'aveugle. Le sang s'engouffre entre mes lèvres, caresse ma langue de son goût métallique, poisseux et écoeurant. Je recule soudainement, une main sur mon nez empourpré de sang, sous le regard interloqué de Harry.

— Drago ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Je reviens, bafouillé-je à travers la douleur.

Je me précipite dans les toilettes pour hommes, laissant un Harry abasourdi dans mon dos. Je m'enferme dans la première cabine que je vois et me laisse tomber sur la cuvette, retenant à grand-peine mes gémissements de souffrance. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_ ?

La réponse est aussi limpide que cruelle. Parce que je suis condamné. Parce que je vais mourir.

Une peur sourde s'insinue dans mes veines, plus puissante que jamais. D'une main tremblante, j'attrape la seringue dissimulée dans ma poche, enfermée dans une boîte protégée d'un maléfice que je brise rapidement. La drogue apaisera la douleur, étouffera la peur, me renverra dans l'état d'indifférence dans lequel je me complais depuis tant d'années. Mais alors que j'observe la seringue, Harry envahit mes pensées. Mon poing se serre, manque d'écraser le verre de la seringue. Je n'en peux plus, bordel. Je n'en peux plus de ces montagnes russes, entre apathie et émotivité exacerbée. Je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus…

Sans réfléchir davantage, je transplane. Tant pis pour Harry et pour notre soirée. J'atterris dehors, dans le froid mordant de l'Allée des Embrumes, face au laboratoire de Victor Anderson. La bâtisse penche dangereusement, elle a l'air prête à s'écrouler. Mon poing s'abat sur la porte d'entrée, et celle-ci coulisse aussitôt sur les yeux céruléens du docteur.

– Aidez-moi, murmuré-je.


End file.
